At A Certain Time
by Carllide
Summary: Gin has to reveal his true identity. She has lived her life as a male but know she has to live it as a woman. Not because she wants to but because she has to. It was all part of the plan until he came into her life. Then the plan changed. Now she has to figure out how to include him in her plans and the organization. (Description may change)
1. Gin's New World

DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Another story with my favorite pair. Difference is Gin is female and the story takes place in corporate World. Will develop more.

Thanks

-#-

Gin stood in front of the mirror as the clothes were being removed one piece at a time.

"Hold your left arm up," the woman ordered as Gin slowly followed her orders. "Now lift your right arm."

Gin watched as the top coat and the shirt came off.

Gin's mind went back to his mother.

_-'Remember, you have to keep this a secret. If they find out who you truly are, they will confine you.'-_

As they begin to loosen his belt, Gin yelled at them. "I can do this myself. And again why are you doing this?" Gin started to pick up the clothes and began to dress. Gin started to walk out of the room but stopped as the woman said the words.

"You know why, Gin," the woman spoke, "you know that the red moon will rise in less than a year and you are the key. You are the last of your clan and they understood the importance of the blood moon."

Gin closed his eyes and nodded. The woman pointed to the mirror for Gin to stand in front of it.

"You have to accept who you are. You are the one who could save us all," the woman said as she stripped Gin of all of the clothes.

The image in the mirror was the first time since being in school. Gin came face to face with the image and the true identity.

_-'I want you to remember that you are Gin. A student. You are to learn to protect yourself. Many will try to possess you but they do not know the true secret of what you are.'-_

Gin looked at the person in the mirror. Gin remembered the child that stared back at him in the mirror.

_-'Look at yourself. This is the last time you will be seen as girl. Now you will become Gin.'-_

Gin's eyes filled with tears as the image in the mirror slowly reminded him that he is a female, not a male. The years of fooling others have come to an end.

"Here, put on this robe. Mr. Aizen wants to see you. He has looked very hard for you. Don't worry, we will go out tomorrow and get you the appropriate clothing.

Gin placed the robe on but she stilled felt as though he was naked. The woman opened the door as she motioned Gin to walk out the door and down the hallway.

He came to a door that was guarded by two associates of the cooperation. They both moved aside and opened the door. Gin walked into a glass office. He noticed the office was had a contemporary theme.

Gin slowly walked into the office with her arms wrapped around him.

"Welcome Gin," a voice boomed from behind the desk, "or can I call you Gina?"

Gin gave a nervous smiled as she spoke. "Gin will be fine." She looked up and saw a man sitting behind the desk and another standing behind him.

"Ok. I know you are nervous but let me get the introductions out of the way," the man smiled a beautiful smile. His eyes seemed to dance as he spoke. "My name is Sosuke Aizen. I am the CEO and owner of Aizen enterprise. I am an international corporation that is based here in Karakura town." Aizen stood and walked around to the front of his desk. He leaned on the desk as he looked at Gin.

"Gin, my father founded this company during the Great War. As you know that war was fought more with chemicals than people. Our company invented vaccines that were to counter act the effect of the chemical warfare that was used. My father was a great chemist that was honored by our country at the end of the war. We helped fund many programs to help communities, our veterans and their families.

He looked at Gin whose was still standing with his arms around him.

"I am sorry, Gin," Aizen smiled that seemed to put Gin at ease, "You must be tired and hungry. I have a set up temporary residence for you at one of my corporate houses to night. Tomorrow, you will go shopping and get what your heart's desire. You have no need to be afraid. You will be well taken care of. You, Gin, are very special to me."

Aizen stood and walked up to Gin. He slowly lifted Gin's face up so that he was looking into his eyes. He then placed a kiss on his forehead. "You do not have to be afraid because I will protect you."

Aizen walked behind his desk and pick up the phone. "Send him in," he ordered.

The door opened and a tall raven haired man walked in to the room. His gray eyes were cold but very stoic. He stopped in front of Aizen and bowed.

"Gin, this is Byakuya Kuchiki. He is head of my security and I have asked that he ensure that you are protected at all times."

Gin looked at Byakuya. He felt his gaze not at him but through him. He walked over to Gin and bowed.

"Ms. Ichimaru, please come with me." Byakuya walked to the door and held it open for her. "It was time for us to go."

Gin started to walk out of the office when she turned in looked at Aizen.

He smiled and told Gin it was okay. Byakuya will take very good care of her.

In the ride to the home, Gin, still in the robe sat very close to the door. She tried to feel for a door handle but Byakuya monotone voice stopped him.

"Please, try not to escape. He is only doing this for your protection."

Gin sat motionless for the rest of the ride.

As they arrived, there were other guards outside of the house. As the car stopped, Byakuya got out of the car and walked around and opened the door For Gin. As they walked in to the house, another guard was waiting in the living room. He had very blond hair but his eyes was a blue but not as blue as his. He stood and bowed to Byakuya and then to Gin.

"Ms. Ichimaru, this Izuru Kira. He will be here with you tonight. I like for my guards to work in pairs. Jushiro Ukitake will be here with in an hour. They will stay in the house, I will have 5 others on the outside so you do not have to worry about your safety.

Gin nodded that she understood. She asked for the bedroom. Kira walked in front of Gin as Byakuya walked behind her. Kira did a quick walk through and nodded. Gin walked in and sat on the bed. She did not realize she was so tired. Kira bowed and left the room.

"All is well and secure. If you need anything please, do not hesitate to call out to my guards. Do you have any other request for me?" Byakuya said as stood at the door. When he did not hear anything, he bowed and was about to leave Gin called out to him.

"Mr. Kuchiki," he said in a tired voice.

"Yes, Ms. Ichimaru?"

"You can call me Gin."

Byakuya bowed and said, "Good night, Ms. I mean Gin." He then walked out of the door.

Gin fell in the bed. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. A Brand New Day

Here is another chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Gin opened her eyes and shut them again. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was not at her home. She was at the home of the Aizen Corporation. She became aware of his surroundings, she remembered that she did not have any clothes on.

She looked for the robe she had on last night and got out of the bed. She was hungry but she did not want to go out. She walked to the door and opened it. A guard was at the door. He was different from the last one last night named Kira. He had very dark hair and a tattoo on his face. He jumped when he heard the door opened.

"Good morning Ms. Ichimaru," the guard stated as he bowed. "Would you like to have breakfast delivered to your room now?"

Gin could smell the food and kinda smiled because it smelled like some of her favorites were being prepared.

"Yes, please," Gin said in a low voice. "Also, may I have some clothes to wear?"

"I will pass your request to Mr. Kuchiki." The guard bowed and walked down the hall. She heard him talking to others but it sounded like more than two people.

Gin closed the door and got back into the bed. She started to think about how she wish things could go back to the way it was. She got out of the bed again and looked out the window. The scene was just as beautiful as picture. The sun coming up over the horizon made Gin think of home. Then she caught sight of the guards. It was more outside than before.

She started to wonder why all of this for her. She did not know why she was being protected. She walked to the bed and fell across the bed.

Her mind drifted to what Mr. Aizen told her yesterday. "Vaccines," Gin whispered as he remembered that night with his mother.

'_Gina always remember that your name is Gin now. And never take the shot that they are giving to all the little girls. _

'"_Is that why my name is Gin?" Gina asked as she laughed. She was young and thought it was a game she was playing with her mother. She remembered how she and her mother moved from town to town and how that night her mother_ . . .'

"Ms. Ichimaru?" a light knock jarred Gin out of her thoughts.

"Yes," Gin answered.

"We have breakfast for you and some clothes you requested," the voice said on the other side of the door.

Gin made sure she was under the covers before she answered. "Okay, you can come in."

The door opened and four guards came in to the room. First in the room was Byakuya Kuchiki. He bowed and motioned the next guard in.

He was carrying a tray of food. Gin recognized it was Izuru Kira. He asked if she wanted the tray on the table or in the bed. Gin told him she would like it on the table. He placed the tray on the table and bowed to Gin. He then stood behind Byakuya. The next guard came in with clothes. He bowed to Gin and placed the clothes on in the dressing room. He then checked the bathroom to make sure personal supplies were stocked in the room. She remembered him as the guard that was on the front door this morning. She saw the tattoo on his face and it was the number '69' on his face. After he checked the room and dressing room, he bowed to Gin and stood behind Kira. The next guard stood beside Byakuya and bowed.

"This is Jushiro Ukitake. He is who I assigned to be your personal guard for the next couple of days. He will accompany you while you shop today." Byakuya looked directly at Gin as he spoke. He saw how she looked as though she was annoyed. "You will let us know when or if you want to go out today."

Ukitake bowed to Gin and spoke. "I have been the task to making your stay with the Aizen Corporation as comfortable as possible. Please do not hesitate to call on us." Ukitake looked at Byakuya because Gin was not very vocal.

Byakuya reached in his pocket and produced a phone. He walked towards Gin and placed the smartphone on the night stand.

"The phone has the numbers of Mr. Aizen and Mr. Ukitake and myself. You will be introduced to other in the corporation. You may add the other members' numbers as time goes on. Please, I ask that you carry it with care. Now, we will leave you to your breakfast and let me or Mr. Ukitake know if you want to go shopping for more clothes."

As they stood there, Gin noticed that all of guards were dressed the same: Black tailored suits, white shirts and black ties and black shoes.

Byakuya and his group bowed and started to leave. Byakuya was the last to leave. Before he closed the door, Gin called out to him.

"Yes, Ms. Ichimaru?" he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Can you tell me why Mr. Aizen is interested in me?" Gin asked. She knew she would not get an answer.

"That question would have to be answered by Mr. Aizen himself." Byakuya said in monotone voice that Gin knew she would have to get used to.

Gin was trying to get a read on him but he was business all the time. She hoped that all of his subordinates are not like him.

Byakuya waited for a few second and when he did not hear another question, he turned to leave. Before the door closed, Gin called his name again.

"Yes, Ms. Ichimaru."

"Please inform your staff to call me Gin, not Ms. Ichimaru. Just like I informed you last night."

Byakuya looked at Gin who for the first time had a smile on her face. Byakuya gave her a slight smiled.

"I apologize Gin. It is noted and I will inform my staff. Do enjoy the rest of your day."

Byakuya bowed a final time and closed the door.

Once Gin knew she was alone, she jumped out of the bed and sat at the table. She looked at the food and ate until she was full. She afterwards jumped in the shower, took care of personal needs and walked in to the dressing room.

As she was getting dress, she caught herself in the mirror. This is the first time the color of the shirt caught her attention. She always wore black, gray or white while living as a man. But now she can experiment with color. The red shirt had a different effect on her eyes, her face and her hair. She looked at herself for a long time then she looked at the phone on the table. She picked it up and looked for Ukitake's number.

"This is Ukitake, How may I help you Gin?" Ukitake's voice was very pleasant and soft.

"Is it a possibility we can still go shopping today?"

"Give me an hour to make arrangements and we will shop 'til you drop." Ukitake laughed.

Gin started to feel at ease with him.

"Also, do you prefer to have a female come with us?" Ukitake asked.

"Only if she can help me pick out some clothes?" Gin said with some uncertain in her voice.

"Fine, you will meet her before we go and if you are not comfortable, she will not go." Ukitake was signaling for Kira. "Any other request, Gin?"

"No, just let me know when we will leave."

Gin hung up the phone and started to look at herself in the mirror again. Then she started to replay what the woman from yesterday told him.

'Blood Moon?' Gin thought as she looked in the mirror. 'What does the Blood Moon has to do with the Aizen Corporation?' 'What does it have to do with me?'

Gin walked to the window and sat down. He took the phone and looked on the internet about the _blood moon_.

**Aizen's office**

Aizen sat at his desk and looked at the recording from last night of Gin. He watched it several times. He stopped the recoding when he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," Aizen said in a calm voice.

The door opened and in walked Kaname Tosen, Vice President of Aizen Corporation and Aizen 'right hand man'. Behind him was a woman followed by two guards. She was handcuffed and appeared to be crying. She was pushed in front of Aizen and made to get on her knees and bow. The guards behind her made sure she obeyed.

"Tell me Miriam," Aizen said in a calm voice, "why did you tell Gin about the Blood Moon?"

The woman had looked at him. "I said no such thing to her," the woman protested.

Before she could go on, Aizen turned his monitor towards her and played the recording. As it played the woman's mood changed and she became defiant.

"She needed to know why you had her. All I had to do is drop a word. The Alliance will protect her. Long Live the Alliance," she started to shout over and over again as she started to smile.

Aizen became angry and started to beat her about her face. He then stood and kicked her. He kicked her until she stopped moving.

Soon, Aizen composed himself and smiled.

"Kaname, I am going home for the day. Make sure my office is cleaned and also let Gin know that we will have lunch tomorrow. I need to speak to her. I got to make sure that she knows nothing of our plan."


	3. Shopping Day

H_**ere is another Chapter. Trying to keep in mind that Gin is female.**_

-#-

Gin realized that she felt better wearing pants. She had picked out five pairs of black pants and several designer shirts and blouses.

Gin's shopping pal was Rangiku Matsumoto. She was the person Ukitake picked to accompany Gin on her shopping spree.

Gin liked her because she was a very voluptuous woman who had the personality to go along with her good looks. Although she was very talkative, Gin could tell that she made sure that she would not say anything that was not approved by Ukitake which meant by Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Gin, you have to stop carrying yourself like a man. You have a body that many fashion models literally die for. You can wear pants but you have to buy women's pants." Rangiku was going through a rack of clothes that was brought in just for Gin.

All Gin could do is smile as she was throwing clothes off the rack. When she did not see what she wanted she told the assistant to bring in the next rack. "I want more dresses, more evening wear and more feminine looking clothes."

When she got through with her orders, her phone ranged. It was a call from Ukitake. He told Rangiku that Gin had a lunch date with Mr. Aizen. She needed to find something that would appeal to Mr. Aizen.

Rangiku hung up the phone and looked at Gin. "Change of plan," Rangiku said, "you have a lunch date with Mr. Aizen and we have to pick something that will appeal to him." She closed her eyes and thought about Gin. She suddenly opened her eyes and snapped her fingers. She picked up the phone and called Ukitake. "Gin needs a mani and pedicure." She hung up the phone.

She turned to Gin and pushed her in a dressing room and started to throw clothes in the room. "This is just for your luncheon tomorrow."

After five outfits, Gin stepped out of the room. The outfit Gin was wearing was a blue dress with a rhinestone belt. The blue exactly matched her eyes. She saw someone standing with Rangiku.

"Gin this is Momo Hinamori. She works with us but she is a license manicurist. She is going to do your nails and feet. I got to find some shoes and jewelry. I am going to the floor to look. Ukitake is still here so you are not alone. Just relax and we will take care of you."

Rangiku bowed and instructed Momo to take over. She was helping Gin out of the dress and into a robe. She sat in a chair before Momo and placed her feet in massaging tub.

Rangiku was at the jewelry counter with the dress picking out accessories when Ukitake came up behind her.

"How is she?"

"She is scared. I noticed that she is very aware of her surroundings. I think if she had the opportunity, she would run and continue to live life as a man." Rangiku said as she kept matching accessories. If that should happen, The Alliance will have to find her and protect her if she escapes. One thing though, she has not ask why she is here or if this is some kind of courtship by Aizen."

"I don't know. She is so tight lipped about her life. Imagine living a life as a man and not able to tell a love one of your secret. I will talk with Byakuya and keep him updated. She may have a different agenda," Ukitake said.

They both looked at Gin and she actually looked relaxed for the first time today. Momo looked at them and shook her head. Gin was not talking to her.

**Next Day**

Gin Smiled as she looked at herself. She had the blue dress with polish to match. The sandals matched the dress and the necklace and earing was a simple lite sapphire drop set.

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Gin said.

The door opened and Byakuya entered the room. He looked at Gin and bowed.

"It is time to go." Byakuya turned and opened the door.

Gin begin to walk out the door but stopped in front of him. "Do I look okay?"

Byakuya looked at him and stated "You look nice."

Gin continued to walk out of the door and down the hall. Rangiku was waiting when she went over and hugged Gin. "You look marvelous, Gin. Enjoy you day."

Gin continued to walk out the door when she felt a hand grab hers.

"I'm sorry Gin but I do not want you to fall." Byakuya took Gin's hand wrapped it around his arm. They walked arm in arm to the car.

The ride to the restaurant was in silence as in the elevator to the floor.

When the doors opened, Gin was met by the guards. They moved aside to let Gin and Byakuya walk through. Byakuya escorted Gin to Aizen. Gin saw a table for two next to the window. Aizen was standing half way to the table.

"Thank you Byakuya for escorting Ms. Ichimaru to our lunch." Aizen smiled as he looked at Gin. "Gin, you look beautiful." He held out his hand for Gin

Gin smiled but she did something that made Byakuya take notice. Gin did not want to let go of his arm. Byakuya did a move that let Gin know that he got her message. He grabbed Gin's hand and bowed to her. He then turned to Aizen and placed Gin's hand in his.

"Is there anything else?" Byakuya asked Aizen.

Aizen was so amazed by Gin's transformation that he did not hear Byakuya's question. He bowed and turned to leave.

"Mr. Kuchiki, you will be called when Gin is ready to return home." Aizen spoke but did not take his eyes off Gin.

Byakuya stopped and turn back to them. He saw Gin looking at him. The look in her eyes was different. Byakuya bowed and turned and left. He knew Aizen would not hurt her.

As he walked to the car, he pulled out his other smartphone, pushed speed dial number three and spoke.

"Yes, get me all the information on Gin Ichimaru. I need to know all that Aizen knows about Gin."

He hung up on the phone and got into the waiting car.


	4. Hidden Agendas

Another Chapter

-#-

Gin tried to look comfortable as she sat across from Aizen. The food was delicious and the conversation was delightful.

When the dessert came, the conversation became more personal.

"Why am I here? Why am I being treated so special?" Gin asked as the pie came to the table. Gin took her fork and dived into the pie. It was a slice of Key Lime Pie and she always wanted to taste it.

Aizen smiled as he watched Gin eat and enjoy the pie. "The reason you are here is because I am lonely and I was looking for a wife. I am very interested in you. You lived as a man but I did not find any criminal record on you. I did not know why you hid your identity. You are a good person and I wanted to meet you. The more I learned about you, the more I wanted you. Gin, I know that you don't love me but I wanted you to live your life and hopefully, you would learn to love me.

Gin looked at him and smiled. "Honestly, how long did you know I was a woman?"

"I knew about you for a couple of months. When a census was done, I figured it out. It was how you showed in the census. Unlike other women, you did not have baggage with you."

Gin looked at Aizen but did not say anything about that. She did change the subject. "I know I was scared because when that woman was stripping me, she mentioned that you were searching for me and something about the blood moon."

"Gin, I do apologize for her behavior. I did not know she was so unstable." Aizen began to tear up. "She committed suicide last night. Her name was Miriam and she has been with me for many years." Aizen took the linen napkin and wiped his eyes. He had to excuse himself from the table.

Gin's heart went out to him for Miriam. When he came back to the table, Aizen seemed to have pulled himself together. After a few minutes, Gin suggested that they go for a walk.

"I have not been on a walk in a few days. Sometimes it nice to take it slow." Gin said as she stood and reach for his hand. "Let's go."

Gin and Aizen walked for a couple of hours. They walked to shops along the way and ended at a jewelry store. Gin was nervous not because she was scared but this is the one of the things she was fascinated with. As Gin lived as a man, she suppressed a lot of thing that she liked. Jewelry is one of her favorite things. Aizen told her to go in and find something she liked.

Gin came to the sapphire and looked at them. She turned and saw Aizen on the phone. She walked back to him and said, "You got to go, don't you?"

"I'm sorry but business calls. I called Mr. Kuchiki and he should be here in ten minutes. "You stay and if you see anything that you want tell the owner and it will be taken care of."

Aizen's car pulled up and he grabbed Gins hand. He kissed his hand and then gave Gin a passionate kiss. When they finished, Gin face turned red as a beets.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you but I could not resist. But I enjoyed my afternoon with you and do give me a call tomorrow."

Gin smiled and agreed to give him a call and thanked him for a wonderful lunch. As Aizen drove away, she went back into the store. After about five minutes, Gin asked the store owner to use the restroom. She knew the guards would not follow her there. Gin stood for a couple of minutes and looked at the window. She was able to unlock it and looked out. She started to climb out when she lost her footing and fell. She fell right into the arms of someone. Gin looked and saw she was in the arms Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Let me go, Byakuya," Gin said as she struggled to get out of his arms.

Byakuya said nothing, he just let her struggle.

She continued to struggle. "Let me go." Gin said as she did something she had not done in a long time. She started crying.

Byakuya held Gin tight and spoke in his monotone voice. "I am going to place you back in the bathroom. Fix yourself up and come out front. We can continue your walk and we will talk."

Byakuya lifted Gin back to the window, which she climbed back in. She closed and locked the window but stood there and looked at Byakuya. She placed her hand on the window which in turn Byakuya placed his there on hers.

"I will meet you out front." Byakuya whispered and left.

Gin washed her face and made herself presentable and walked out the bathroom. There stood Byakuya with Kira and the guard with the '69' tattoo. Byakuya introduced him as Shuhei Hisagi. Byakuya informed them that Gin wanted to continue her walk. "Please stay close and ask the driver to park. We will call when we are ready."

Byakuya wrapped his arm around Gin's hand and they proceed to walk down the street. Kira and Hisagi followed behind them but not to close.

Gin slowly relaxed as they walked in silence. Byakuya squeezed his hand to let her know that she can trust him. They saw a bench and sat down. Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Gin, I figured that you would try to run away when you had the chance. I could not let you do that because I do not want you to be placed under no other's security but mine." Byakuya continued to hold Gin's hand as he spoke. "My company was hired by the Aizen Corporation to protect you. You must be very special to him."

Gin smiled and looked at Byakuya. "You know four days ago, I was living my life alone but I was happy. Grant it I was living as a man but I was not bothering any one. Then one day I was called into HR and the rest, as they say, is history." Gin placed her head on Byakuya's shoulder and started to cry.

Byakuya let her cry until she stopped. When she did stop crying, he asked another question.

"You don't have to answer but why live your life as a man?"

Gin, gave a little chuckle before she spoke. "When I was young, my mother told me that I had to live my life as Gin, a male. We moved a lot and I just kept the role going until she became ill. I worked as a man to take care of her. I did get better jobs but when she died, I thought about going back to being a woman but I had too much time invested in being a man so I kept the façade up until four days ago."

They continued to sit in silence until Gin yawned.

Byakuya told Gin that it was time for them to go and he needed to get her home. They both just realized that the sun had set and it had become cooler. Byakuya took off his coat and wrapped it around Gin's shoulders. He motioned to Kira and Hisagi to get the car.

On the ride home, Gin sat close to Byakuya. She did not know how tired she was because when she woke up, she was being carried to her bed. As Byakuya lay her in the bed, Gin woke up.

"Thank you Byakuya for listening to me." Gin sat up and kiss him on the cheek.

Before Byakuya could react, Gin rolled over and went back to sleep. He covered her and walked out of the room. When he walked down the hall, his group gathered around the table.

"Gin has gone to sleep. She may wake up for dinner later. Ukitake, May I speak with you outside."

The two walked outside and got into the car. He placed the car on lockdown. The car was set to block all signals from microphones and cell phones.

"Did you find out anything about Gin?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes. It was mostly by choice that she lived as a man. But she did say that her mother made her do it when she was young. They moved a lot but she never seemed to question her mother."

Ukitake thought and told Byakuya that there is not much on the mother. The only interesting thing is Gin did not exist until two years after Gina was born. She is an only child. They ended up hundreds of miles from where Gina was born.

"Something made her take her child and run from that area. I know what I need to do. I will get in touch with Rukia and have her do more research. I may send a group to the area to find out more information," Ukitake said.

He nodded to Byakuya and got out of the car. The car pulled off with Byakuya going home.


	5. Prelude to a Plan

**A**_**nother Chapter. Enjoy!**_

**-#-**

Byakuya was standing on the mat as he started to go over his conversations with Gin. He replayed the conversation he had with to make sure he all the points memorized for future reference. He slowly closed his eyes and started to push the conversation out of his mind.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and saw his opponent. Kendo master Shunsui Kyoraku. He was Byakuya's Master, trainer, guardian and also co-founder of Byakuya's security group. He started training Byakuya when he was eight years old.

_**Flashback**_

_Byakuya was a privileged child with a wild streak which he was left to be on his own. He had parents that did not care if he was home or not. He had no discipline or vision. _

_One day Byakuya wondering the streets on his own came into Kyoraku's gym. He actually stood at the window and watched the practices and matches all day. After a few days, Kyoraku went outside and spoke to him._

"_Hey son, I have seen you here for a couple days. Don't you want to come in?" Kyoraku asked the child. He knew who he was because of his parents. Word on the street was the Kuchiki had a child that lived on the streets more than at home. Byakuya was the father's child not the mother's child. He was the result of an affair. It is rumored that Byakuya saw his mother die by his father's hand. It was believed that Byakuya has suppressed that memory. _

"_No," the young child said, "who wants to come in your old place."_

_Kyoraku knelt down and told the young child, "If you beat me, I will give you the gym." He stood and held out his hand. The young child grabbed it. _

_In the gym, Kyoraku easily defeated the child. He cried and Kyoraku wiped his tears away. _

"_What's your name little man?" Kyoraku asked as he dusted him off. He noticed bruises on his body. Both old and new ones. _

"_Kuchiki. Byakuya Kuchiki."_

_Kyoraku was not surprised that this child of privilege was in this area. "Well, let's go and ask your parents if they will let me train you so you and I can have a rematch."_

_Later that evening, Byakuya introduced Kyoraku to his mother and father. On their faces showed disgust._

"_Byakuya, how dare you bring this low life in our home?" Byakuya's mother said._

_Byakuya was trying to talk when his father spoke. "You know we do not allow these . . . . These type people in our house." He then proceeded to slap Byakuya across his face. This sent Byakuya to the floor. Then his father was about to kick him when Kyoraku grabbed his arm and jammed him against the wall._

"_You will not hit any child in front of me." Kyoraku felt his anger rise as he looked him in his eyes. He held up his other hand and dared that woman to lay a hand on Byakuya._

"_I do not have a problem hitting a woman," he said as he continued to look the father in the eye. _

_He turned looked at the fear in Byakuya eyes and smiled. He told him to go and get his clothes. He was coming with him. "Go. Now."_

_After Byakuya left the room, Kyoraku did not let go of the father._

"_Parents like you do not deserve any children. All he wants is probably love. He had been coming to my studio for the past week. Did you know?" They had a blank look on their faces. The look on their face not only told him that they did not know but also they did not care. He cleared his throat and spoke._

"_I am taking your son to live with me. He needs discipline. He need to learn how to fight and who to fight for. He need to be loved and learn to love. I will teach him. When he is ready to come home, he may or may not come." _

_Byakuya stood in the door with some clothes. _

_Kyoraku walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your father agreed to let you stay with me. I going to teach you how to fight and protect the ones you love."_

_They both walked out of the mansion. Not to his surprise, his parent did not protest or try to stop him._

_As time went on, Byakuya told Kyoraku of the beatings he received and the verbal abuse his mother threw at him. Kyoraku knew he got Byakuya at the right time before too much mental damage was done._

_**End of Flashback**_

The match between teacher and student went on for about a half an hour. Byakuya was a good and skilled fighter but today he was losing the battle of the mind.

His teacher knew that something was on his mind so he stopped the match and walked to him.

"Byakuya, what on your mind?" He waited for Byakuya to speak because he knew Byakuya is slow to speak because he like to use the least amount of word to describe a problem or issue. He also knew that if it was personal, he may not speak at all. "Well, whatever it is, get it out of your mind. You are on assignment and," he walked closer to Byakuya and whispered in his ear, "Gin is very much dependent on you and if she is anything like we discussed at our meetings, she has her own agenda in play." He walked away to his corner and looked back at Byakuya. "I will give you a minute then we will continue."

Byakuya closed his and inhaled slowly and released. After about a minute, Byakuya stood and got in to his strike pose. Kyoraku smiled and walked toward Byakuya. The match continued.

-#-

Gin and Rangiku sat outside at a corner café eating lunch. They had been shopping all morning. Gin was coming increasingly becoming more comfortable with herself. It was decide that Rangiku would spend the most time with her because Rangiku likes to shop and Gin is slowly becoming very close to her. This morning they went shopping for wigs, clothing both business and casual. When they got hungry they stopped at the café. As they were eating, Rangiku noticed that Gin had the smoothest skin on his arms. It did not show any cuts or scars. She needed to ask some questions to get information but not seem too pushy.

"Gin, I am admiring how smooth your arms are. You don't have any scars." She pulled up her sleeve and showed her the vaccine scar. "Your vaccine scar does not even show." She proceeded to point to her scar. (The year of the vaccine, all females were ordered to take the vaccine. It was to protect them from the effects of the chemicals used during the Great War. The vaccine worked but had a side effect that was discovered years after the vaccine was administered: it made all women infertile. The vaccine was ending life on earth.)

Gin looked her in the eyes and said, "I don't know why my scar does not show." Gin smiled and brushed the hair out of her face. She had on one of the wigs she brought. It was reddish blonde like Rangiku's hair but she had a clip placing it in a ponytail. Rangiku asked to look at the hair clip closer. Gin handed to her as she sipped her coffee.

It was purple stones in the shape of a butterfly. She saw that an odd stone that caught her attention. She gave it back to Gin because she saw her struggling to keep the hair out of her face.

They continued their discussion. "Gin, what are you going to do with those wigs and outfits."

"Well, I am just doing something I always wanted to splurge on wigs and lots of clothes. Aizen has been so nice to me and," she leaned closer to Rangiku, "he wants to marry me." Gin leaned back and smiled like a little school girl. She was about to say something else when her phone ranged. The caller ID said it was Aizen.

As Gin spoke to him, Rangiku continued to eat. When Gin hung up, she stated that they had to go to Aizen's office. He wanted to see her. "I got one more place I want to go before we leave."

They ended at a phone shop where Gin bought a phone case covered in rhinestones. She showed off her phone to Rangiku as they rode to Aizen's office. Gin proceeded to take off the wig and fix his hair and place the clip back in his natural hair. Rangiku wondered why Gin did not want Aizen to see her in that wig.

As they walked into the building, Gin was holding Rangiku's hand.

They walked in to Aizen's office. Gin saw Byakuya standing next to Aizen's desk. She spoke to him as she walked up to Aizen and give him a quick kiss.

Gin leaned on Aizen's desk as he sat down behind it. Gin was trying his best not to look at Byakuya. Rangiku noticed Gin's body language change towards Byakuya. It was like she wanted to convince him that she is in love with Aizen.

"Gin, I am going on a business trip to London for about three weeks. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me or stay here."

Gin smiled and looked at Aizen. "If I go, I won't see you at all, so I am going to stay here. But when we go on the honeymoon, it will be just me and you." Gin smiled and as he leaned in and kissed Aizen.

Aizen agreed and asked Mr. Kuchiki to continue his duties and to call periodically with reports at the end of the week.

Byakuya bowed and started out the door. Gin called to Byakuya.

"Mr. Kuchiki, can you and Ms. Masumoto make sure my packages get to my room. Mr. Aizen will make sure I will get home." Gin smiled as she hugged Rangiku and whispered that she had a great day.

As Byakuya closed the door, he saw Gin showing Aizen her phone decoration.

While on the way to their headquarters, neither said a word. Upon arrival, they proceeded into the meeting room. They placed their phone in a container at the door and walked into a second room. There sitting at the table was Ukitake, Hisagi, Kira, Hinamori, Mandarame (field operative), Ayasegawa (field operative), Hitsugaya (field operative), Ichigo Kurosaki (cyber security) and Rukia Kuchiki (cyber security). At the head of the table sat Kyoraku. Byakuya sat next to him and Rangiku sat next to him.

As the doors closed, Byakuya looked at Rukia and nodded. A loud click was heard and then a green light cam on over the door. That was their queue that the room was secure. Rukia nodded to Byakuya to go ahead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the meeting proceed."


	6. True Feelings

_**Another Chapter Enjoy!**_

-#-

Rukia sat at desk starring at the computer. She was working quickly sorting the information on Gin and her mother.

"Okay, Ichigo, you take the mother and I have Gin. We got to find something. She just did not come to the attention of Aizen last year. He had to be following Gin or Gin wanted to be found."

Rukia started typing but instead of starting at her high school but at his last job. Then she started to flow. "Ichigo, when you start to research Gin's mother, look for variations of the name of Ichimaru."

Rukia and Ichigo were good friends who turned into lovers then husband and wife. They met online because they were both hackers. Byakuya hunted down Rukia through the internet and made her go legit. He told her that he promised her sister that he would find her and protect her. When Kyoraku started the security business, Byakuya gave Rukia a job as the head cyber researcher and security. Kyoraku stated that she is worth all the money she gets.

Ichigo was one of Rukia's challengers. He was trying to out hack her. Byakuya asked Rukia about Ichigo because he was hired to find him. She admired him and wanted to meet him. _Byakuya told her if she is as good as she say she is, she would be able to find him._ The rest is history. They made a good pair and a good couple. But one of the thing they could not have but wanted most was children. Rukia had the vaccine when she was young. Ichigo understood her pain because he too has two younger sister who had the vaccine but are not able to conceive. So Ichigo tells Rukia everyday that it is important for them to live life to its fullness. Byakuya made sure that they both were vested in the company and now both are equal partners.

As she continued to do her research the phone ranged.

"Speak," Rukia order. When she answered the phone like that, they knew that she was deep in her research.

"Rukia, have you uncovered anything that would help us with Gin?" Ukitake asked over the phone.

"Well, the best way to find out about Gin is to start from now and work backwards. I have gotten back to high school. I have sent it to your tablet. Also, I have a team going out to the town where her last residence is. I have her college record. It is in Gin's name and his sex as a male. She is a very smart woman. Gin did not live on campus. He traveled every day. I mean she, as male, was the quietest person I have ever seen."

Ukitake heard Rukia typing as she spoke. "Do you have an 'ETA' for your team?"

Rukia stopped typing and soften her voice, "Why sweetheart, have I ever been late for you?"

Ukitake laughed and said, "Not in this life time."

"Well, as always, you will bow to my greatness." Rukia hug up the phone.

Ukitake hung up his phone and pulled out his tablet.

He read that Gin graduated from high school with honors. She also earned a scholarship to a local university. She also graduated with honors and had started to work on her graduate degree when her mother fell ill. Her mother name was Cho Ichimaru.

Ukitake turned off his tablet and exhaled slowly. He knew that since Aizen was out of town, they would have to make their move because the date for the Blood Moon was less than three months away. Aizen has moved on the fast track to marry Gin. But he feels that Gin has another agenda.

-#-

Ayasegawa and Madarame arrived in in the town that Gin was discovered by Aizen. They first went to Gin home. Hitsugaya went his place of employment. They always let him go to employers because he is the only one that travels with a suit.

As they enter his place, they noticed that his apartment was small but very neat. Madarame poked fun at Ayasegawa because he keeps his apartment just as neat as Gin's.

"I better check you to make sure you're not a woman," Madarame laughed quietly.

Ayasegawa ignored him as usual as they went through Gin's papers. He then saw an Ethernet connection but no computer. He looked around to see if it was taken but nothing shows it was stolen.

"Ikkaku, what is your read?"

"Honestly, I think Gin knew she was not coming back. I mean, the only thing left are the clothes in the closet, which are all men's clothes," Ikkaku said as he took pictures, "no food in fridge, not trash."

He stopped and started to place himself in Gin's place. "Get Rukia and Ichigo on the line."

Madarame pulled out his phone and dialed. The phone was secure so they are not leaving a footprint of where they are.

"Speak," the voice on the other end. They could here Rukia typing away.

"Madarame and Ayasegawa two," Ikkaku answered. That was verification and also let Rukia and Ichigo know it was Madarame's phone and Ayasegawa was in the room and also the phone was on speaker. "Rukia, if you were going on away and did not know if or when you were coming back and you did not want to take a computer with you, where would you hide a laptop or some important hardware?"

Rukia thought and then asked Ichigo, who asked if there was anything in the apartment the kinda stands out that most people don't have.

They looked around and Ayasegawa looked on the kitchen counter and saw a food vacuum sealer. He snapped his fingers and ran to the bathroom. He opened the tank and there he found the laptop.

"Found it," he spoke, "It was sealed and placed in the toilet tank. Do you want me to fire it up?"

"No," Rukia shouted. The lease on this apartment is up at the end of the month. Bring it with you. Does she have any other personal things in there? Pictures? Knick knacks?

They looked around. "The only thing that I see that she may want is this old stuffed koi fish. It looks like she had it for a while." Madarame picked up the stuffed animal and place in his back pack.

"Bring it. Make another run and get out. Meet up with Hitsugaya. See you later." Rukia hung up.

The two went over the apartment again. They check every nook in each room. After an hour, the pair left the aprtment the way they came in. Before they left, Yumichika felt as if someone was watching them.

"Let's get out of here. Someone's watching." They left to go to the meet point.

_**Cyber Room**_

Rangiku walked into the cyber room. She always laughed because it had nine large flat screen monitors on the wall. Ichigo and Rukia both had four large screen monitors on their desk. The funny part is how they are able to see each other in the room.

_Byakuya and Kyoraku made sure that Rukia and her husband were up to date and had the best equipment and education for the business. Right now they are the best in their field legally but illegally, they are number two (Rukia) and number three (Ichigo)._

_The best hacker off the grid is named Cyanide. They do not know where this person is or if the person is male or female, but they know the work of Cyanide. _

_Rukia has told Byakuya that Cyanide work is hard to follow because it is so far off the grid that it was hard to follow._

"Rukia, you and Momo come to my place in about an hour. Gin knows Momo already but she knows that you work with me and we are all friends. I need for you to get a read on her." Rangiku sat next to Rukia at her desk. "I feel Gin is not as naïve as we think. But I think she has a hidden agenda and we may have to pull her out before she gets in too deep."

Ichigo walked into the room and gave his wife a kiss. Then he patted Rangiku on the head and laughed then he leaned and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Don't keep my wife up to late tonight," Ichigo did a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong baby?" Rukia asked Ichigo. She knew that when he does a nervous laugh his mind is on the case.

"The case with Gin. I mean Gin comes out of nowhere. Aizen says he is looking for a wife. Out of all the women in the world, he finds one who was impersonating a man?" Ichigo stopped and exhaled. "Tell you what Baby, you enjoy your night out with the gang and I will do more research on this end. I have a feeling that another group is investigating Aizen covertly. If it is another group, Gin may be a part of it and they are probably in deeper than we are."

_**Later that night**_

Gin and Rukia sat at the table at Rangiku's apartment. Momo and Rangiku were making their famous drinks for the girls' night in. They rented some movies but they talked more than looked at the movies. Rangiku told them that they can get as wild as they want. They all looked at her and started laughing. The girls drank but not as much as they thought.

The girls did introduction and that started the conversation. The laughter started and it became contagious. The girls became more relaxed and the questions became personal.

Gin asked Rukia about her brother, Byakuya. She stated that Byakuya adopted her after her sister died. She was going to marry Byakuya when she died. "But he did keep his promise to watch after me. For him, it was not a stretch. He always keeps his promises. Now all I have to do is find him a companion."

Rukia continued to tell, a short careful version, how she met Ichigo and how Byakuya and Rangiku brought him to the group.

Momo told how Rangiku brought her into the group and Hitsugaya was brought along for his talent and for me.

They told Gin that she would have to talk to the others to know their stories. They laughed and talked about the upcoming wedding and the colors and who would be the maid of honor. Rangiku looked at Gin and noticed that she was not the blushing bride but that of an unhappy person who looks alone.

Later that evening, Rukia and Momo fell asleep as Gin and Rangiku sat up and talked. Rangiku knew Gin wanted to talk because when Aizen comes back, more than likely Gin will have to start planning the wedding.

"Gin, talk to me." Rangiku made sure that she was talking just above a whisper. She went and closed the door to her room so that Gin would feel comfortable speaking.

"I can't marry him," Gin whispered. "I don't love him." She placed her face in her hands and started to sob softly.

Rangiku hugged her. They have become very close over the last couple of months. She knew what was happening. She knew Gin was falling for Byakuya, not Aizen. Now that Gin is starting to embrace herself as a woman, the emotions that she suppressed are coming to the surface.

"I am falling in love with Byakuya but Aizen has given me everything I want," Gin said as tears fell from his eyes, "but he has never touched me or never had sex with me."

Rangiku thought that was strange. "Gin, are you a virgin?"

Gin started to cry harder. Rangiku placed her arm around Gin as she cried.

"What are you going to do when Aizen comes back? Are you going to go through with the wedding?"

Gin sat in silence. It was a question she did not want to answer at this time.

"Well, I tell you what? Since, Aizen is not scheduled to come back for two more weeks, we are going out to a club. But not just any club, a jazz club. I am going to take you to my favorite club.

"Gin, Byakuya will be there. Will you be okay with that?"

Gin took a deep breath, "He never showed any interest in anything but my safety. I would be okay with that."

Momo and Rukia must have woke up and heard Gin crying. They came in the room and before Gin knew it, they were having a group hug.


	7. Aizen's Beauty

Another Chapter. Sorry, cannot write sexy scene but Enjoy!

-#-

"Yes, sweetheart, I will bring you something back from London," Aizen spoke into the phone. He had the smile on his face as he was writing on a pad. He was sitting at his desk multitasking on records and messages.

"Gin, I have to go to work so that I can hurry back to you."

"Two weeks, right?" Gin asked as he was trying to get some answers. "And you have been gone how long?"

Aizen was smiling because he felt a hand on his shoulder. Another hand was placed on the other shoulder. Slowly Aizen started to receive a massage on his shoulders and then his neck. Then a blonde headed woman slowly placed her lips on his neck. He slowly felt his dick start to grow. He took in a deep breath.

"Gin, hold on, something came up."

Aizen placed the phone on hold and grabbed the woman's arm. He pulled her in his lap and gave her the biggest kiss. He looked toward the bedroom and smiled.

"Go and get ready," Aizen growl.

She placed her hand on his crotch and unzipped his pants. His swollen cock seemed to burst from the opening. The woman smiled and with her Russian accent asked Aizen was he happy to see her. She slowly got on her knees and started to lick his penis. She started to take it in her mouth when Aizen moaned and stopped her. He looked at the phone. The flashing red light brought him back to his senses.

"Go to the bedroom, Now", he spoke to the woman. She smiled and ran into the bedroom.

"Hurry," she called back.

Aizen cleared his throat as he picked up the phone.

"Gin, I am sorry. Something unexpected came up."

Gin sighed. "So does that mean you won't be home in two weeks?"

"From what I can see, I might be another week. But I will call you later to let you know."

"Okay,' Gin said with a slight sadness in her voice.

"I promise, when I come back, you will have my undivided attention. We will make plans for our wedding." Aizen waited for Gin to respond as he looked in the bedroom.

His beauty was sitting on the bed with only a red thong and red three inch heels.

"Alright," Gin answered, "you rest well."

"Oh I will. I love you," Aizen said as he watched his beauty play with her dildo.

"I love you too." Gin hung up the phone and smile. "I love you too, Sosuke Aizen." Gin sat on the bed looking at her computer. The heading on the page stated Aizen International. On the pages below were spreadsheet of all the holdings and secret accounts of the company.

Gin placed the file on a flash drive. She removed it and closed the computer. She then turned the computer over, opened it up and removed the key components: hard drive, graphic card and Ethernet card.

She placed the computer shell in the box on her bed. She placed clothes on top of it and closed the box. She then placed the hard drive in her back pack and the other pieces in her luggage. She looked over and saw her phone was ringing.

"Hey Rangiku," she answered. She listened to Rangiku as she continued to pack. "Whenever you get here, I will be ready. So get here as soon as you can, Okay?" Gin had a smile on her face as she took the flash drive and hide it in a hair clip piece. "Bye Bye."

Gin stared at the white dress that she had to wear tonight. Rangiku told her that Byakuya insisted that she wears white. She started to fix her hair and place the diamond clip on her hair to go with her dress. It was one of the clip Aizen gave her because her hair started to grow and Aizen told her that he did not want to hide her beautiful eyes.

She looked at her eyes as they started to well up with water. "Get a hold of yourself, Gina," she whispered as she dabbed her eyes. "Just hold it together."

**London**

Aizen lay in the bed with his beauty. He always loved how she felt in his arms. They both were in a puddle of sweat after which felt like hours of love making. She got up to get Aizen some fruit and champagne. She came back to bed and straddled Aizen.

"You are ready, yes?" The beauty asked Aizen as his hands covered her nipples and started to squeeze her forty-four double D breast. She felt him grow inside her as he controlled her movement.

She looked at Aizen and smiled.

_She remember how he came to Moscow and bought her from her pimp. She only seventeen at that time. For the past ten years, he has kept her in London. She had her apartment and also money to buy anything she wanted. The only thing Aizen asked of her is to be his whore and only to him. And she is to not tell anyone who she belongs to. She was happy with that because she did not want to go back the USSR. _

Aizen began to squeeze her breast very hard as he was coming to his climax. They both began to shake as he flipped her over and began to pound her as he sucked on her nipples. She started to yell as they both climaxed together.

As Aizen was about to go to sleep, his beauty started to talk.

"I heard you say that you will be making plans for wedding? Are you leaving me, Aizen?"

Aizen knew she heard his conversation with Gin but he also knew how to quiet her concerns. "No, I am not leaving you but I am getting married. Don't you think I should find a wife?" Aizen smiled as he started to let her loose. He felt other questions coming.

"Why can't I be your wife? I have been with you ten years. I have been patiently wanting on you. You do not have to marry that pale skinny man looking woman. You have me." She leaned in and tried to give Aizen a kiss but now Aizen was annoyed.

"How do you know how she looks?"

The beauty got out of the bed and went to her drawer. She pulled out an envelope and threw it at Aizen. He opened it and saw pictures. It was pictures of him and Gin at dinner, walking in town. It had pictures of Gin being escorted and protected by Byakuya and his staff outside of his office. It was even several pictures of him and Gin kissing.

"Where did you get these?" Aizen said as his anger started to rise. Someone was following him or Gin. Then he turned his attention to her.

She looked at Aizen and knew that he was angry. She has been on the end of the anger. She smiled to try to ease the situation.

"Did you hire someone to follow me or my future bride?"

She became nervous as she began to shake. "No. It just showed up at my door. I tell you the truth."

Aizen had gotten out of the bed and started to walk towards her.

"How did they know to send these to you?" Has my beauty been talking? Who did this? Tell me, who did this?" Aizen yelled at her.

She was backed into a corner that she had no way to get out.

"Have you tried to get in touch with Gin?" Aizen yelled. Now his fear of Gin finding out about his beauties became very real to him.

She knew that he was in that crazy angry mode because he was not letting her answer. She stood and was prepared to take the hit. She thought that she should have never showed the pictures to him. She stood solid and waited for the hit but then she became angry. Aizen always told her that he would marry her. 'Just be patient,' he would say.

"What can this Gin do for you that I have not done for you?"

Aizen smiled as he reached and grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. He jumped on top of her and placed his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. As he squeezed, he leaned down in whispered in her ear.

"You know what Gin can do for me that you can't do?" he said with an evil smile on his face. "Gin can give something you can't," as he continued to squeeze.

Her eyes started to go blank.

"Gin can give me a child and you can't."

Aizen squeezed until he felt the life leave her. He kicked her body off the bed as he started to calm down. He picked up the phone and spoke to one of the guards.

"Please make reservation at my favorite hotel," he ordered, "I will be ready in an hour. Also I need a clean-up detail crew. I am selling this apartment. It is no longer occupied."

He hung up the phone and walked to the shower. As he began to relax, he thought, he had two other beauties he had to see. He knew he had to make sure Gin trusted him completely.


	8. Lucky Man

Another chapter Enjoy!

-#-

Gin looked at herself in the mirror. The white gown was fitting her body tightly but she felt very comfortable in it.

The dress had a crisscross back pattern and since Gin was not a voluptuous person, she did not have to wear a bra. The dress length stopped mid-way on her thighs which she thought was too short. She put on the white pumps that gave her a height that if she stood next to Byakuya, he could . . .

"Gin," Rangiku knocked on the door, "are you ready?"

"Come in," Gin replied.

"Momo and Rukia are with me. They wanted to see you." The 'girls' walked in and were amazed how beautiful Gin looked. "You look amazing." She helped Gin into the shell that covered the dress. It was a white sheer cover that covered the dress. The shell touched the floor and Gin looked as though she was wearing an evening gown.

Rukia hung up the phone and came over to Gin. "Gin, I got you a date for tonight. He promised to be on his best behavior and that your safety is most importance. He will be here in a few minutes. So let's get you ready."

Gin looked at them and smiled. "I'm about to get married."

"Yeah, Yeah, and all women need a fling before they walk down the aisle. I know I did." Rukia did not looked embarrassed. "And yes, Ichigo knew about it. Like I know about his."

Gin started to laugh as she asked where we are going tonight.

"We are starting our night at the club our company owns. It a private club so everyone who is there tonight works for the company. You will be well protected. Besides, I am going to be singing." Rangiku stood next to Momo and Rukia. Gin notices that they were wearing all black.

Rangiku was in a black dress that fit her very well. Gin looked down and felt lacking in one department. Rukia had on a black dress that looked like a ballerina outfit, tutu and all but she had a pair of gothic combat boots. Gin liked her outfit more than hers. Momo was the conservative one out of the group. She had on a simple black dress.

Rukia and Momo left the room so Rangiku could talk to Gin. "Gin, don't worry about anything. I want you to have a great time. We told your date that if he hurt you, we will kill him." She laughed as she put lipstick on Gin to finish her make up. "Okay let's go," Rangiku smiled, "don't be nervous."

As Rangiku walked out the room, she looked back and winked at Gin. Gin picked up her purse and slowly walked out. She slowly walked down the hall. She heard the conversation from the group.

When Gin entered the room, all conversations stopped. They all stared at Gin.

After a short moment, Ukitake broke the silence. "Gin, you look," he paused because he could not find the words.

"How about 'very beautiful'," a voice said from the door.

Gin looked up and saw Byakuya. He looked different because he had tied his hair back. Then she looked at everyone and noticed that they were all in black tuxedos with black shirts and ties. She saw all of the regulars and but met Ichigo for the first time. After a few minutes, Byakuya took charge and gave the orders for the evening.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, although this evening is a time for us to relax, please remember that Gin is still under our watch. Her safety and security needs our greatest attention. Any questions?" Byakuya waited for a few seconds. When no one spoke, he went on. "Well, with that being said, let us began."

The group started to leave. Byakuya walked to Gin and bowed. Gin smiled and asked why it was so important for her to where white."

Byakuya gave a Gin a rare half smile. He grabbed Gin's hand and kissed it. He then told Gin that he is her date tonight and I am to make sure that we have a good time.

They walked out the door, with his arm wrapped around her hand.

They arrived at the club which did not looked like a club. It looked more like a hotel. A five star hotel. As they went walked in to the private room, Byakuya told Gin that he owned the building and the majority of the staff stay here. He lived on the top floor.

"I feel as though I have been here before," Gin said as they walked into an elevator.

"You have been here before, you just walked into a different entrance. All who stay here have their own entrance. Rangiku's entrance is on the other side." They rode the rest of the ride in silence although they were holding hands.

When the doors opened, music filled the club as people were laughing and drinking. The band was playing song that Gin was familiar with. As Byakuya walked her to their table, Gin saw two men sitting at their table. They both stood and bowed.

Gin recognized Ukitake but not the dark haired man sitting next to him. He too was dressed in black. Byakuya help Gin to his seat and whispered in his ear. He bowed and left the group.

"Gin, this is our boss, Shunsui Kyoraku." Ukitake looked over at the band and nodded. "I have to go the stage but I will be back." He got up and left the table.

Gin gave a nervous smile to Kyoraku as he sat close to Gin.

"Gin, you have no reason to be nervous around me. I am here to protect you also. You look very beautiful tonight. White becomes you. Did Byakuya tell you why you had to wear white?" He looked at Gin and sat closer. "You are wearing white because we will know where you are at all times. You do not mix in with anyone else as you can see."

Gin looked and saw everyone was in all black except the band. They had on white jackets. She smiled as she turned back to Kyoraku. He had leaned back to drink from his glass.

"Gin, I only have one favor to ask of you. All I ask of you is to be honest with my son. He is a very hard person to figure out but he has fallen in love with you. And I can tell you have fallen in love with my son. If you still are inclined to marry Aizen, tell him tonight. We as his family can help him pick up the pieces. Just be honest." Kyoraku smiled and nodded toward the stage. "I think they want your attention."

Gin turned and saw Ukitake on the stage. The spotlight on him. He had changed into a white coat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He spoke softly, "We have a special guest tonight and our band has a special song for our very special guest."

Ukitake handed the microphone to Rangiku. She was still in her black gown winked at Gin as she began to hum.

Gin looked at the saxophone player and saw Kira blowing a smooth melody that touched Gin's heart. Then she saw Hisagi on bass and lost his breath when he heard the piano join in. It was Byakuya at the piano.

Rangiku started to sing a song by Dave Koz called 'Lucky Man'. She walked up to Gin while singing and took the hair clip out of Gin's hair and gave her another clip. Gin knew she figured out that her hair clip had a tracking device. She leaned in during the instrumental part of the song and whispered in Gin's ear.

"Byakuya is taking you out to dinner. Do you feel comfortable with that?"

Gin smiled and looked at Byakuya. He continued to play the piano. Gin looked back at Rangiku and smiled and nodded.

Rangiku started to sing again as she made her way back to the stage. After the song, Gin looked back at Kyoraku. Ukitake made his way back to the table. He had changed back to the black attire. He was talking to Kyoraku when Kyoraku took his hand and move strands of white hair out of Ukitake's face.

Gin was looking at the two and smiled. Byakuya must have caught Gin staring at the two because she jumped when he touched her shoulder. He sat down next to her and started speak.

"Believe me, my guardians are like this all the time. In fact, I consider myself very lucky to be there son. You know, they are the parents to all of us here. We are all brothers and sister. They took us all in, raised and taught how to protect those who mean the most to us."

Gin looked at them and told Byakuya, "They look very happy. I hope that I would look like that with my spouse."

Byakuya grabbed Gin's hand and kissed it. He asked if she trusted him. Gin shook her head yes. Byakuya stood and grabbed Gin's hand. They walked to the elevators. As he placed the key to elevator, Gin started to look for her phone. A look of panic came across Gin's face.

"Don't worry," Byakuya said, "Rukia has taken care of it."

Gin did not give it another thought.

As they rode the elevator up, Gin asked Byakuya where they were going.

"Dinner. I am taking you to dinner," he said in the monotone voice.

They rode the rest of the elevator ride in silence. Gin thought with the way this place is set up, it must be a restaurant on the top floor. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened, her breathe was taken away.

It was an open space where a formal table for two was set with fine white china and crystal drink ware. The sky was going into the early evening. The view of the sunset was breath taking. Gin noticed three men stood near the table. They too were dressed in all black. One of the men had white hair and was short. The other was bald but very neat and the last one was beautiful. They bowed as Gin stepped out of the floor.

"Gin, these gentlemen are coworkers and my brothers. From the left: Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Gentlemen, I present to you, Gina Ichimaru."

"Please call me Gin."

They all bowed and then began to leave. Yumichika walked to Byakuya and whispered in his ear. Byakuya nodded and walked back to Gin.

"Now, let us continue," Byakuya said as he escorted Gin to her chair. She picked up the rose that was left on the plate. She smiled as she noticed the rose was the same color as her eyes.

Gin and Byakuya eat dinner mostly in silence but they both caught the other stealing glances at each other. Gin finally broke the silence.

"Byakuya, I feel as though you have a questions for me. Please ask me." Gin was nervous because she did not know what to expect.

Byakuya placed his fork down and looked at Gin. He stared at Gin. He stared so hard that Gin placed her fork down. He leaned forward.

"Gin, I am very fond of you and I would never stand in the way of you marrying Aizen. But I will ask you to reconsider. If you do not love him, it would be wrong for you marry him. So, I would," Byakuya stopped when Gin held up his hand to stop. Tears had formed in her eyes.

She picked up her fork and continued to eat. Byakuya followed suit. After the meal, Byakuya asked if Gin would like coffee. Gin nodded yes. He began to serve the coffee when he noticed Gin shivering.

"Would you like to go indoors to finish our coffee?"

Gin smiled and stated yes. "I want to finish our conversation. I think I owe you an explanation."

Gin thought she needed to stop this but her heart did not want to.

They walked into the elevator. It was a different entrance.

"My home, my guardians' and Rangiku's homes have direct access to the roof. If you do not feel comfortable, I will take you home," Byakuya said as he held open the door for Gin.

As they entered, they stood two feet away from each other. The sexual tension was great between the two was strong. Gin could not take it. Gin got closer to Byakuya and then she kissed him. As soon as the doors closed, they could not keep their hands off each other. They started to undress each other and as the door opened, Byakuya picked Gin up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

They were kissing wildly when Byakuya stopped and looked into Gin's eyes. "Tell me to stop. I don't ever want to hurt you."

Gin smiled and kissed him. "I want my first time to be with you now and always."

Byakuya smiled and they made love.

In the early in the morning, Gin opened her eyes to the sound of a piano playing. She looked for a something to put on and found Byakuya's shirt. She followed the music until she came to a room. She stood in the door and saw Byakuya behind a black baby grand piano. He was playing 'Moonlight Sonata' by Beethoven. The room was open and the walls were windows. Gin thought the view was magnificent. Byakuya looked up and smiled at Gin.

"I made us something to eat. Do you want it at the table or in bed?" Byakuya asked.

Gin smiled and went back to the bed. Byakuya got up from the piano to get the tray of food. He walked back in the bedroom.

Later, in the day, they were laying in the bed talking when Gin noticed a tattoo on Byakuya's inner arm. She started to trace it with her finger. It was the infinity symbol.

"What is on your mind?" Byakuya asked because she was looking at the tattoo. "You like it?"

Gin smiled as she continued to trace the symbol. "I love the idea of you being a rebel when you were young."

"A rebel?" he laughed as he pulled Gin closer to him and kissed her.

She continued to trace the symbol.

"_You know, that symbol, the infinity symbol, was used to identify a tribe in ancient times. I don't know how to say the name but it translated to mean the keepers of life. The tribe was the only one that belong to the king. Their main duty was to ensure that life never vanished from the earth. If war or famine came to the land. These women were to be impregnated by the king or leader to repopulate the earth. But the pregnancy had to occur only during the year of the Blood Moon. It was told the blood of these women was to be drawn during the pregnancy and given to the other women to make them become pregnant and thus mankind is saved. Since the blood happened twice in the year of its sighting, the blood could only be drawn between the sighting of the first blood moon and the second blood moon. But the ones who were to protect the secret had this symbol on their body. _ Just like this one._"_

Gin looked back at Byakuya and smiled. She leaned and gave him a kiss.

After the kiss, he stared into her eyes and felt something was bothering her. He knew she wanted to tell him something. He smiled and told Gin, "No matter what happens, I will find you. Whatever is going on, I will always love you."

Gin held on to Byakuya until she fell asleep.


	9. The Escape

Another chapter! Enjoy!

-#-

Over the next couple of weeks, Byakuya took Gin to a mountain retreat. Gin called Aizen and stated that Rangiku thought it would be a good idea to go to the mountains to get away from the city for a while.

Aizen thought it was a great idea and that he will be home in about three weeks. He would call when he was on his way home. Gin acted elated as he tried to convince Aizen to hurry home. When she hung up the phone, Byakuya started to kiss Gin on his neck.

"You don't play fair," Gin started giggling as she laid on the bed. Byakuya started kissing her all over. Gin slowly gave in and the two made love.

The group fell in love with Gin because she made Byakuya happy. They became just as protective over her as Byakuya did.

They knew Aizen would be coming back and that Gin would have to get out soon. They also knew that she must have an out before Byakuya and hope she sticks with her plan.

After their time in the mountains, they had to come back because Aizen was a few days out. It was hard for Gin to be away from Byakuya but they all knew this romance was not part of either of their plans.

-#-

On the day of Aizen's arrival that afternoon, he called Gin and also called Kyoraku. He want to let Kyoraku know that his company's service would not be needed since it is about a month to the wedding. Gin would be living at his home and preparing their life together. Kyoraku told Aizen that was the agreement when they took the job. He told Aizen that he would send Mr. Kuchiki with the phones that were given to us. They will wipe them with the code you gave me. Is there a particular time he can come with the phones. Aizen said about one. When Kyoraku hung up the phone, he told Rukia to begin wiping phones and notifying the staff that it was time for them to move out.

Kyoraku was about to go and speak to Byakuya when Ukitake who was sitting across from him stopped him.

"I will go and speak with him. You know he is hurting but he has to understand that Gin's group had been in longer than we were. If we were not involved, they have made a way out for her." Ukitake got up and hugged Kyoraku. "I guess we have to stay on our plan and hopefully those two will meet up soon." Ukitake left the room.

He caught Byakuya sitting at his desk but he had turned his chair to look out the window. He knew Ukitake was in the room.

"You know Byakuya, out of all of our children, you are the only one who tries to hide your heart. You will right a wrong at the expense of your happiness. I know it took all you had to let Gin go and complete her mission. You, who have always been in control, now have to follow the one you love. It not easy but you have to trust she knows what she is doing. Don't put her in danger."

Byakuya smiled and looked at his guardian. "You always knew what to say to get me back on track." He hugged Ukitake and asked him to get the staff together.

At Aizen's office

Gin sat on the edge of the desk playing with his tie and giving him light kisses on his lips and face. She was giggling which made Aizen at ease. The buzzer sounded and Aizen pushed the button. The voice stated that Mr. Kuchiki and Associates have arrived.

"Good," Aizen said and he looked at Gin, "Send them in."

The door opened and a guard came in followed by Byakuya and Rangiku. She was carrying a box with the phones that was used for the job. They both bowed to Aizen and Gin. Gin jumped off the desk running to Rangiku.

"Hey Rangiku," Gin stopped and looked at Aizen guard, "where are your manners, please take the box from my friend."

The guard quickly took the box and then Gin started to hug Rangiku. She looked into Gin's eyes and saw a sense of reassurance that she was okay. She then looked at Byakuya, who was in a stoic stance and did not look at Gin. Rangiku looked over and saw that Byakuya's fist was balled. She looked back at Gin who was trying to keep smiling.

"Well, let's go over here while they finish up their business." Gin smiled as she pulled Rangiku to the other part of the office where she had some presents waiting. The two started giggling more like girlfriends than business associates.

Aizen and Byakuya were finalizing the termination contract when Gin started laughing. Then she looked at Aizen and apologized.

"I'm sorry but Rangiku talked about a dress that I picked for her. She told me it was hideous," Gin said as she and Rangiku continued to laugh.

Aizen smiled as he looked at the two. "They have become close."

Byakuya continued to read over the paperwork as he spoke. "They are close enough that Gin asked her to be in the wedding, something like a maid or matron of honor." He spoke in his monotone voice.

Gin was smiling as she spoke. "I want you to give this to Rukia and Momo."

It was two presents wrapped in a blue paper and a white bow. The gifts were about the same size. As she handed it to Rangiku, she touched Gin's hand and squeezed it. Gin continued to stay calm and gave her a reassured look. Then she went to her purse and brought out a hairclip.

"I know it is not like the one my fiancé gave me but it was as close as I could get it. It looked so beautiful in your hair that I wanted you to have this." Gin placed the clip in her hair and they both hugged. They started to cry.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Aizen asked Gin with a look of concern.

"I don't know why I'm crying. She, Momo and Rukia are going to be in my wedding. I will see them again." Gin wiped her eyes and started to smile again.

Aizen looked at Byakuya. He looked Aizen and made a comment something about women.

As they were wrapping thing up, the secretary buzzed in. Aizen picked up the phone and listened. He pushed the mute button and called to Gin.

"Gin, have you been in contact with your landlord?"

"No," Gin said slowly. She then remembered that she was supposed to get in contact with her landlord to end the lease. She needed to get some pictures and small mementos from her childhood. "I have to go and get some things."

"I can send for your things," Aizen said as he signals for the guard.

"No, I have to go. I do have some things in a hidden place and like any other woman, I do have my secrets." Gin had made her way to him and gave him a kiss. "I tell you what, your guards can come with me. You can send that new one with us also. What's her name, Sui, Sui Feng? She can come with me. But don't worry Rangiku, she will never replace you." Gin looked at her and winked.

Aizen unmuted the phone and told his secretary to tell the landlord that Gin will be arriving this afternoon to remove personal items. "Tell the landlord not to let anyone in her room. When she is through, it will be released. And yes, send in Sui Feng."

Byakuya was through with the inventory and paperwork. He turned to Rangiku and nodded to let her know that all is well. He saw Gin looking at him. He balled his fist and walked to her. He bowed to her and said that it was an honor to provide security for her. Byakuya reached out for Rangiku for them to leave. She gave Gin one last hug and stated that will be in contact.

They left the office. As they were leaving they passed a woman. They figured it was Gin's new bodyguard.

As they rode back to the office, Byakuya sat in silence. Rangiku knew he was hurting but she place her hand on his.

"She is strong and she is going to be fine," she told Byakuya.

He smiled at her and she placed her head on his shoulder. They rode the rest of way in silence.

-#-

Gin was sitting at the waiting area with three bodyguards. She was looking around because it had been almost a year since she had been in the train station. She looked over and saw Sui Feng looking at her with a discussed look.

"I do not see what Mr. Aizen sees in you." Sui Feng said loud enough that only they could hear each other.

At first, Gin smiled at her then her smile went to an evil grin. She spoke loud enough for only her to hear. "I don't give a damn what you think of me. Mr. Aizen hired you to do a job. I suggest you do your fuckin' job or I will tell Mr. Aizen you are incapable of doing your job. I even know how Mr. Aizen handles incompetent employees." Gin's sat back and smile. She looked toward the bathroom.

"Sui Feng, let's go. I have to go to the restroom. And I know that you have to go with me."

Gin got up and started to walk towards the ladies room. Three ladies wearing Brazilian Soccer uniform were also going in the bathroom. The first lady walked in, then Gin walked in. The second lady walked in front of Sui Feng. The last lady walked in. She placed a 'Do Not Enter – Bathroom Cleaning' sign at the door.

Gin went into a stall next to the first lady. Then suddenly, the second lady kicked Sui Feng back into the third lady who caught Sui Feng and placed a needle into her neck. She tried to struggle but the drug took over and soon she became limp in the third ladies arms.

The two women began to place her in a stall. While they setting up the scene, the first woman came out and knocked on the stall door.

"Gin, it's clear," the woman spoke. Gin opened the door and smile.

"Hello, Yoruichi," Gin walked to her as she gave her the bag with a change of clothes. "Thanks for picking these up from the drop point."

"No, problem. Your support team was great in keeping us in the loop. Now, you have less than four minutes to get on the train. You know they will see us but not you. When we leave, the next phase will start. You have to time it just right."

Gin was putting on the red wig and as the group was getting Sui Feng tied in the stall. Gin dressed with the fake breast. Gin complained that her breast must be growing because they were sore. She put in fake contacts to disguise her eyes. She placed her clothes she had on in the back pack and then put on the shades.

"Gin are you alright? You look flushed," Yoruichi asked as she placed a hand to Gin's face.

"Yeah, must have been something I ate. But I'm okay." Gin said as she gave herself on last look. "You better get going because they are waiting on your queue." Gin watch the second lady crawl from under the locked stall. She locked two because it would slow down anyone who comes in after they leave. They were washing their hand and making sure they did not leave any evidence.

The three hugged Gin and turned to leave when Yoruichi told Gin that Sui Feng will be out for at least twelve hours. "She won't remember a thing."

Gin nodded when she was ready. She pulled out the phone and type a code in. She waited for a signal.

BOOM!

That was the signal. She walked out of the bathroom and made sure the sign was gone. She walked out as the confusion started with a hoard of people trying to get out of the building. She pushed forward and was able to get out of building. She was one of the last to be able to get on the train.

Gin rode the train for three stops. She got off and waited. She pulled out her phone to make a call.

-#-

Byakuya was sitting in the security room with Ichigo and Rukia. The Department of Transportation video system has gone offline. She was trying to find out why. Suddenly Rangiku's phone started to ring. It ranged twice and stopped. She thought Gin was trying to call her because that was the system they came up with if she ever wanted to talk to her. She did not recognize the number.

The next thing that happened was one camera started to come in on Rukia's monitor. It was a secure and direct feed. It showed a people getting off the train but one woman with red hair was standing in front of the camera on the phone. Rangiku thought she recognized her. Rangiku was about to say something when her phone ranged again. She decided to pick up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey," a small voice said. "Can you see me?"

She looked closer at the monitor. She recognized it was Gin in the red wig that she bought a while back. She realized that Gin wanted to make sure that Rangiku saw and would be able to recognize her in that wig and no one else.

Then Gin spoke but did not call any names. "Is he there?"

Rangiku looked behind her and saw Byakuya staring at the screen. She knew that Byakuya could tell it was Gin. She slowly handed the phone to him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hello"

"You were not supposed to get in the way."

Byakuya stayed compose but his heart started to get in the way of his emotions. He started to reach for the screen as if he could touch her. "No matter what, I told you I would find you."

"I can't hold this signal long. It is erasing as we speak. I love you." Gin held a hand up to her heart.

"I love you too," Byakuya said as he watch Gin start to fade from the monitor.

They watched Gin take the phone and punch in some numbers. Then she waived to them and the screen went blank.

Gin punched in another code and threw the phone away. It started to smoke as she walked away.

Rukia tried to find a signal but it was gone. As she kept typing she told Ichigo to find a back door to get the signal Gin was on. As they were searching, Momo came into the room with laptop in her hand.

"Why did Gin send this to me? I don't do computers."

Rukia looked at Momo and then she looked at her present. She opened it and it was a hard drive. Rukia told Ichigo to stop searching because they were not going to find her. She as Rangiku what did Gin give her. She took the hair clip out of her hair and handed it to Rukia. She looked at it and pulled it apart. It revealed to be a flash drive.

"Ichigo, put these together but wait before you turn it on. I will show you why. I think I know who and why Gin sent this to us."

Kyoraku grabbed Byakuya and pulled him aside. He knew Byakuya was ready to go after Gin. "You are going to have to wait. If she was in any danger, she would have let you know. She wants you to find her, not rescue her. The only thing now is Aizen is going to call you and ask you to find her. You are going to convince him that we are on the move and it is very limited for what we can do. Byakuya, to help Gin, we are going to have to delay Aizen."

Byakuya nodded in agreement as he tried to keep the last vision of Gin on his mind.

"Brother, Boss," Rukia shouted, "Come here. I got something to show you."

Everyone was in the room when they arrived. They were all staring at the laptop monitor.

On the screen was a digital Skull and Cross bones. Underneath was the word Cyanide.

"Brother remember when you found me and Ichigo. I was the second best and Ichigo was third best hackers. Remember our handles. Who was the best hacker out there that you could not catch?"

Byakuya thought and looked at the screen and smiled. "Gin is Cyanide."

"What Gin did here is not for personal gain. She gave us everything needed to bring Aizen Corporation down, especially Sosuke Aizen himself. Rukia, I think you and Ichigo got a lot of material to go through. I think we have become part of the organization." Byakuya turned and walked out of the room.

-#-

Gin was walking down small road that was not a lot of traffic. It was starting to get dark and Gin wanted to get to the first check point. She wanted to get out of this disguise because her chest started to hurt and she was very tired. She thought Byakuya and his crew has seen all of the information and found out she was a in the cyber world.

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Giiiiiiiiiinaaaaa" the voice said softly.

Gin stopped because now someone was following her. She started to walk again. She started to look for the knife she carried in the pocket. She wrapped her hands around the knife and picked up her pace.

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiinaaaa," the voice said again.

Gin felt as though she was going to pass out. She started running. She heard someone running behind her. The steps seemed to have out run Gin's step. Suddenly a hand caught her shoulder.

"Gina!"


	10. I See True Colors

Another chapter! Enjoy

-#-

Aizen paced the floor. He was so angry that everyone knew to stay away from him. He picked up the note from his desk and read over the note again.

'_**We will hold her until after the Blood Moon. We know why you want her. But we want her more.'**_

Aizen balled the note and threw it across the room. The note hit Tosen as he walked into the office. He knew that Aizen was upset about this turn of events. He found a chair and sat. He wanted for his friend to speak.

"How could I have let that incompetent guard lose my lovely Gin," he yelled at Tosen. He continued to pace back and forth. "I have to get her back."

Tosen sat quietly as Aizen rant and raved for a few minutes more. He knew his friend would wear himself out and then he would be open to hear what is needed to said. A few minutes later, he calmed down.

"Aizen, have you spoken to anyone about this note?" Tosen knew that now that Aizen had calmed down he could think things through.

"No, I have not mentioned the note to anyone. I was hoping it was a joke but since it was found on Sui Feng person, I told her not to mention it to anyone. I felt that she did a piss poor job protecting Gin."

Tosen spoke again. "Whoever did this, knew of Gin's value. The Blood Moon is coming soon and as you know there were only seven women who can get pregnant. Six know their position and are well protected but Gin was not. Gin was out in the open and you found her. You only had one job to do and it was to get her pregnant. Our scientist, Dr. Kurotsuchi told you that between the Blood Moon appearances, he would need the blood from a pregnant Gin. He would make a vaccine that will let us decide who and when a woman can have children. Imagine something out of the reach for most women and the ones who can afford it, will pay a nice penny for it. We know what is needed for this vaccine because we made the original vaccine." Tosen paused to get Aizen focused again. "So, tell me Aizen, who outside of us, who else knew the importance of Gin?"

Aizen took a deep breath and started to go through things in his mind. He stood and walked to the wall. He looked over the city and became angry. "Urahara, Dr. Kisuke Urahara," Aizen yelled out.

-#-

As the hand reached out for Gin's shoulder, she stopped and turned.

"Gina, what's wrong? You look awful. Are you okay?"

Gin looked at the person. "Renji," Gin was breathing hard, "Why did you do that to me?" Gin started crying as he reached out and hugged her.

"I told them this would be hard on you but you did it. We did it." Renji continued to hug Gin until she calmed down. "Now, go over there and change. Take those damn contacts out."

Gin started to go in the woods when she smiled. "Where is your crew?"

Renji smiled and called out. "Oh Merry Men!"

Out of trees and from bushes, three of Renji's group came out: Love Aikawa, Rojuro Otoribashi and Lisa Yadomaru. They were not only childhood friends but also part of the group that was trying to bring Aizen down. Renji knew to call them the 'merry men' because 'Shrek' was one of Gin's favorite movie and that part of Robin Hood and The Merry Men would always bring a smile on Gin's face.

They hugged Gin and told her to hurry up and change because they were waiting for her at the first check point.

Gin changed to his favorite dress. Her Gothic outfit with fake piercings.

Renji smiled and stated that he likes when Gin dresses normal.

They continued to the first check point.

When they arrived at the house, Love wen to the door and knocked. A series of even and odd group of knocks. The door opened and an elderly woman opened the door. She looked at him and smiled.

"Did you bring dessert for me, Son?" the woman spoke the sentence.

"That is the one thing I forgot but I did remember to bring the rest of the list," Love replied.

The woman smiled. She opened the door as Love gave the old woman a kiss and came into the house. The others followed after Love and gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. Then Renji walked to her and stood to the side. The old woman smiled so hard when she saw Gin. Gin ran to her and hugged her very hard. She started crying as the old woman reached out to Renji.

"You said you would bring your sister home, Renji. You told me that you would not let anything happen to her. You are a good grandson."

Renji hugged them both and helped them get in the house.

Gin cried with her grandmother as they went into the sitting room. She placed her hands on Gin's face and kissed her. They continued to hug.

Renji walked to the group that had gathered in the kitchen. They were on a secure line doing a video conference with Shinji Hirako., leader of their group. He instructed them that Gin got out on day sooner than planned but they would give them an extra day for them to see how Aizen would react. He stated that he was glad Gin was okay and that the protection of Gin is still on high alert.

Gin started to yawn as she and her grandmother spoke. She told her to go and take a shower and go to bed. Your brother will not let anyone get to you.

After Gin showered and got in her bed, the one thing she was missing was her stuffed koi. It was a gift Renji gave her when he went to his first fair. Although Gin is a few years older than Renji, she always called him her big brother. As Gin started to calm down, a light knock was at the door.

"Come in, Renji," Gin called out.

Renji walked in and sat on the bed. Gin started crying again. Renji knew why Gin was upset. She was in love. He hugged her and let her cry.

"I know it hurts but I think he will come for you. From what we checked out that group is part of The Alliance. I think they got lucky when you came along but they were going after Aizen but we got their first. The guy, Byakuya, he is legit and I think they would not come after you until you got out. They are moving their operation. But I think they may run interference for us with Aizen."

Renji looked at Gin who had fell asleep in his arms. "You rest now, Sis, we will take from here."

-#-

Kyoraku was in his office sipping tea with Ukitake. He was lost in his thought about Byakuya. His office was almost packed and they were ready to move out. He knew that if Aizen did not call, Byakuya was going after Gin.

"Don't worry, darling, he is going to call." Ukitake continued to drink his tea as if he knew the call was going to come. He too was thinking that Byakuya would go after Gin which would be a big mistake because Aizen could be watching him if he suspects Gin would be in touch with him.

_Ring_

After a minute, the buzzer sounded on Kyoraku's phone. He picked it up and heard Rukia announce that Mr. Aizen was on line one. Then he heard a Click.

"Mr. Aizen, Mr. Kyoraku here, did we forget something with our termination of services?"

"No, no," Aizen said, "I was hoping to ask you for a favor. Now what I going to tell you is that this has not hit the news." He paused as to keep his composure. "Gin is missing."

Kyoraku was quiet for a few moments and cleared his throat. Let me get Ukitake in my office. He was closer to Gin then me." He place Aizen on hold.

Ukitake got up and called Byakuya into the room. He explained to Byakuya what was going on and they both walked in and stat down.

Kyoraku took the phone off hold. "I have returned with Ukitake. You can ask him questions."

"Mr. Aizen, Gin never said anything about leaving, in fact, she was real excited about the wedding. She even asked me to walk her down the aisle. I was honored to be given the task. I told Gin that we were going to our next job but we would back two weeks before to help him celebrate her union with you."

Ukitake stopped. Byakuya had grabbed his hand. He smiled at Byakuya because he gave him to look of being strong. Kyoraku took over the conversation.

"Mr. Aizen I do have to ask this question. Is Gin in any danger now?"

Aizen did not say anything at first but then he spoke, "Gin was marrying me because she did not want anything from me. Just love."

"Have you had anyone contact you since she went missing?" Kyoraku asked and waited for his answer.

"No," he hesitated, "no one had made contact. I do want to ask if it is possible to get your assistance in this matter."

Kyoraku sat back and smiled. It is just what he wanted Aizen to ask. "Mr. Aizen, I am under another contract but what I can do is ask Mr. Kuchiki to bring a few of his associates to your office in the morning to help start you investigation but he can only give you no more than a couple of days. He and his group is a very intricate part of our next operation. I would send Rangiku but she has left already and I need her truly focused on her assignment but I will let her know."

Aizen wanted them back to see if they had anything to do with Gin disappearance. "Well, my security staff will appreciate any help you can offer. Thank You." Aizen hung up.

Aizen stood and asked for Head of Security. He needs to find out where my security broke down. "I need Gin back now."

Kyoraku, Ukitake and Byakuya walked into the security room. Rukia and Ichigo had so many file opened from Gin that it needed it flash drives.

"Gin really had had a lot of good files. Financial, personal and also housing and pictures. Aizen has been a bad boy. I have made back up of all the files because with Cyanide, I know that a self-destruct timer on it." Rukia said it just as she looked at her computer and the files started to disappear.

Kyoraku started barking out orders. "Rangiku, take Ukitake, Momo, Rukia and Ichigo, find out where Gin is and go to her. We got to find her before Aizen get any idea where to look. Her group will let you in. Byakuya, Kira and Hisagi, I will put you on Aizen detail. Two day at the most, then go Gin. Hitsugaya and his team are already on recon. Everyone else I need for you to be out by tonight."

Kyoraku turned and went to his office. Byakuya followed him to his office.

"I know you wanted to go find Gin now but I have a feeling that Aizen will be following you. You have the task of convincing him that you have not had any contact with her," Kyoraku smiled at Byakuya hoping he follow orders.

Byakuya nodded and bowed to his elders.

Ukitake came into the office and sat on the desk facing Kyoraku. "What is on your mind, Shunsui?"

"You know the Blood Moon story? Gin mentioned it to Byakuya. He thought it was strange Gin told him the story. It also appeared in the files from Aizen. The files says Gin never took the vaccine. If that is the case . . ."

Ukitake jumped up. "Gin could be pregnant by . . ."

"That is why I am sending you to find Gin and protect her and get her to the designated place. To Dr. Kisuke Urahara location.


	11. Family Affair

Another Chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Kyoraku sat at the table with a cup of sake in his hand. As he sipped it he could tell this was the house best for the restaurant. He was having lunch with his mentor: Genryusai Yamamoto.

He sat across from Yamamoto with other guards standing around him. Kyoraku is one of a very few people who could get an audience with 'The Boss' anytime.

"Is all well with my son?" Yamamoto always asked at the beginning of their conversations.

Kyoraku smiled and sat back in his chair. "Your son is fine. He is overseeing the mission with the group. We have terminated our job with the Aizen Corporation."

Yamamoto looked at Kyoraku as he rubbed his beard. "What can I help you with today?"

Kyoraku sat up and picked up his cup. "Sir, we are on the hunt for Gin Ichimaru. I know that you know everyone in this area. Plus, anyone who can get that close in the Aizen camp and walk away must have been in touch with you."

Yamamoto looked at Kyoraku with a surprised look. He motioned for one of his lieutenant to come to him. He whispered in his ear and then the man bowed to him. He turned and left the room.

Kyoraku knew the old man to well. The old man was the one who pulled him off the street. He was the one the trained to protect the ones who could not protect themselves. He also was knew that the old man was one that no one toyed with; even him.

The two men talked about old times and his son. Kyoraku spoke of him lovingly because he was in love with Yamamoto's son, Jushiro Ukitake.

_**Flashback**_

_Ukitake and Kyoraku were friends for many years. Yamamoto knew that his son was gay and accepted the fact. Like any parent when he came to the fact, he wanted Ukitake to be happy. Yamamoto want his son to have a good friend to always be able to talk to. The two became very close friends but never like brothers. Kyoraku would watch at a distance as Ukitake would date others and try to start a relationship that would soon end in disaster. He would cry on his friend's shoulder and the cycle would to start over again. _

_One evening, the two were going to a holiday party in the mountains. At first, they were not going but it was the holidays and Ukitake had just gone through one of his breakup and wanted to get away. It was a cabin that Yamamoto own and they were going to stay there since the gathering was about a mile from the cabin._

_It was snowing hard as they just barely made it to the cabin. _

"_I didn't expect it to snow this hard," Ukitake said as he help unpack the car. The snow was coming down so hard that his black coat was almost white. _

_Kyoraku was carrying the bags and suitcases from the car when he noticed that Ukitake was just standing in the snow._

"_Lover Boy, are you okay?"_

_Ukitake turned and looked at his friend. He smiled as he came with the groceries and help Kyoraku with the door. _

_Kyoraku knew that his friend was hurting emotionally and it was something he had to go through again and he would be the supportive friend as always._

_As the evening went on, Ukitake cooked dinner as Kyoraku started the fire and set the table. The two eat and talked and drank. He knew that Ukitake wanted to talk._

"_Shunsui, for as long as I have known you, I have never given you advise on your love life. But you are always giving me advice. Now I want to ask you a question."_

_Kyoraku smiled and leaned forward so Ukitake could see his eyes. "Go ahead."_

"_Have you ever been in love?"_

_Kyoraku smiled and stated, "Yes, I am in love. I know that I have to be patient because the one I love is so busy looking for love that he doesn't see it right in front of him. But all I can do is be patient and wait. Hopefully he will one day realize that the love he was looking for was sitting right in front of him."_

_Ukitake sat with a shocked look on his face. He suddenly realized why he and Kyoraku were always friends and never like brothers_.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kyoraku attention went back the lieutenant that entered the room. He handed an envelope to Yamamoto.

"In this envelope, is the address of Gin Ichimaru location," Yamamoto held the envelope in his hand. Kyoraku was trying to reach out for it when Yamamoto kept it out of reach.

Kyoraku smiled because he knew that Yamamoto does not give information freely. There was always a 'favor' that had to be returned.

"A friend asked me for a favor which I agreed to investigate," Yamamoto handed the envelope to Kyoraku but did not let it go, "and I know that you would be more than happy to assist me in the favor."

Kyoraku slowly placed a smile on his face. He knew that he would agree to it because Yamamoto never accepted favors unless he is getting something in return. Yamamoto slowly released the envelope to Kyoraku. He opened it and saw the contents. One was the address on the piece of paper and the other was two pictures of very beautiful women.

He looked at the pictures and he recognized the blond beauty. It was among the pictures Gin had sent to her computer which was now in the possession of Rukia. She was one of Aizen's girlfriends.

"Her name is Natalya Babikov. She is the niece of my Russian associates. She had not seen her in since she moved to Germany. She was involved with Aizen Corporation. No one has seen or heard from her in over a month."

"And the other woman?"

"Her name is Mildred Johnson. She was part of my organization. About a year ago she was found dead. It was reported as a suicide. The last report we received from her was that Aizen had found a woman who had not taken the vaccine." Yamamoto stopped. He took a deep breath and relaxed. "She was very deep into the Aizen Corporation but she suddenly killed herself? Impossible."

Yamamoto leaned forward and pointed a finger at Kyoraku.

"When you take him down, do not kill Aizen," he spoke in a harsh tone, "bring him to me. We will handle him."

Kyoraku got up and bowed to his mentor and guardian. "I will get on this right away."

He walked down the hall and outside. His driver was waiting for him as he got in the car and started to leave. He nodded to the driver and he pushed a button to get secure signal on his phone.

He dialed Rukia phone and began to give out orders. He told her that he needed information on two people: Mildred Johnson and Natalya Babikov. He needed all the information she could find on them and that all this information was for him and no one else. He also gave Rukia the address for Gin's location. He told her to make sure Rangiku knows and that once Gin is located, she and her group may need to continue with their plans. He told Rukia to tell his group to assist Gin's group and also have Ukitake call him.

He hung up the phone and look at the pictures. He thought to himself. 'If this is all about bringing Aizen down, Gin is in a lot of danger. If Gin is able to get pregnant with everything going on about the Blood Moon,' Kyoraku took a deep breath, 'she and Byakuya being lovers, if Gin is pregnant . . . ,'

"Mr. Kyoraku, we are here at your plane," his driver stated.

"Thank you, Kensai," Kyoraku smiled as he opened the door, "Tell Yamamoto that I will have a report to him soon. He nodded. Kensai was the only driver that Yamamoto trusted to drive Kyoraku or Ukitake around.

Kyoraku got out of car and ran up the step to the plane. When he entered, he saw Hisagi and Kira. Kira nodded to the back of the plane. Kyoraku noticed that the two men had showered and changed clothes.

"In a bag," Kira said, "we will get rid of the clothes in Germany."

They knew that Aizen would have planted a bug on their clothes. They wanted Aizen to know that they are going to Germany.

Kyoraku went to the back of the plane where he saw Byakuya sitting next to the window looking out. He came and sat across from Byakuya.

"Son, I know that you want to be with her but right now I need you to be on your 'A' game. We know where Gin and her group are and Rangiku and her group are on the way there."

Byakuya looked at him as tears started to form in his eyes. He slowly started nodding.

"Byakuya, Gin is being well protected by a group called the Alliance. Our organization is now a part of the Alliance and we too have an interest of bring down the Aizen Corporation. But for you, it has become personal. Now you have to let you emotions help push you but I do not want your emotions to be the cause of Gin getting hurt."

The plane intercom sounded for takeoff.

As the plane took off and leveled off, Kyoraku brought Kira and Hisagi to the table. He pulled out his tablet and produced a file. He then shared it with the other three.

"This, gentlemen, is our current case. Gin and his group need to be updated as soon as possible. It is a lot more to this than just a corrupt organization. We are talking about a murderer.


	12. Family Affair 2

Another Chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Gin sat at the table with Renji as both were doing computer work as the others at the table were going through paperwork and financial numbers from the Aizen Corporation. Renji was not as good as Gin but he knew how to work off Gin to make sure that she is not leaving any footprints as she surfed the web.

The doorbell rang as the group jumped. Love went to the front door with his automatic pulled out and Rose about five feet behind Love with his MAC 10 ready. Lisa had a MAC 10 also but she was standing behind the door near the table. Renji grabbed Gin's hand and pulled her from the table. He was trying to make it to the back room with his grandmother.

Love had three fingers up and proceeded to count down. 3-2-1

"May I help you?" Love said in a low voice.

"I was told to bring the ice cream because the others would bring things on the list," the woman's voice replied.

Love cracked the door and peeped out. He saw a woman by herself. "How much did you bring?"

She smiled at the door and held up a bag. On the bag was the letters G, R, A for only Love's eyes. "Enough for three," she answered.

With those code words, he opened the door.

A woman with red hair and blue eyes enter the house. She had a smile that looked more mischievous than warm. She saw Love and gave him a hug. She looked at Rose and Lisa who both began to relax with weapons in hand.

"You all are doing an excellent job. Thank you all. Now, where are my children?" the woman yelled. "Where are Gina and Renji?"

Gin looked at Renji and started to smile. They knew who it was. It was Cho Abarai, their mother.

Renji peeped to make sure she was alone. Renji stepped out then Gin. They saw her and she came toward them. They started to hug as she whispered 'I love you'.

As everyone was standing down, she could tell that all were on high alert. Cho stated that she need to speak to her mother. She stated that she had not heard from her mother in a couple days and was coming over. She heard through sources that Gina and Renji had come back from their assignment. She was very hesitant about letting Gina and Renji do this mission. But now they were back and safe.

Cho looked at her daughter and noticed that she looked tired. "Gina, are you okay?"

Gin laughed because she had to get used to being Gina. She yawned and stated that she was okay.

Cho looked at her and told Gin she needed to speak with her in private. Gin knew that Cho wanted to debrief before she became her mother. She walked to the back room and spoke with her mother.

Her mother told her that Renji is okay but Gina fell in love while on this assignment. Now her heart is aching for him. She pulled out a picture to show her daughter of Gin with Byakuya. She saw how her daughter watched him and the smile.

"I remember how you looked when you fell in love," her mother said, "Gin looks just like you."

Cho looked at her mother. She knew that it was more to her concern.

"Gina is sick in the morning and she sleeping a lot," she stopped.

"Mama, we got to get her to the next check point because she does not know how much danger she is in."

"What did you expect? You send her into a situation that she never been in. My poor Gina was a hacker a computer hacker. She never had to deal with matters of the heart. She was gone for almost a year, she had to live in solitary for months before she got with this, this Byakuya. Now she has friend and a lover. Now she may be . . ."

"Be what?" Gin stood in the door. "Be what, grandmother?"

Gin stared at her mother and grandmother. She hated when they would talk about her or matters that would involve her. "What were you going to say grandmother?"

The grandmother looked at Cho and then down. She took a deep breath and looked at Gin. "I was telling your mother that you came back a woman in love. I was telling your mother that you may be pregnant."

Gin had a shocked look on her face. Then she smiled and in a soft deep voice she said, "Nooooo". Then she started to laugh.

Cho looked at her daughter and asked her to sit down next to her. She looked at her daughter again and placed a hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful. I always told your father that you and your brother were my greatest achievement. You are glowing, your breast are growing."

Cho placed her on Gin's stomach. "Can you show me your stomach?"

Gin looked at her. She tried to laugh but it became a nervous laugh. She slowly lifted her shirt. Cho and Gin's grandmother gasp as they saw the mark. The mark was the sign of infinity. Cho started to trace the mark on Gin's slightly swollen belly.

Gin watched as Cho started to cry. "You have the mark of the keeper of life. You are an 'Eve'."

Gin was became upset as she tried to wrap her head around this circumstance.

"Gin, did you ever sleep with Aizen?" Cho asked.

"No, I never slept with him." Gin answered angrily, "I lost my virginity to Byakuya." Gin realized what she said and started to cry. Cho hugged Gin and let her cry.

"I am sorry that you have been placed in this situation. I want you to know that we will support you and you just worry about your baby and Byakuya."

Suddenly a soft know was on the door. Cho told Renji to come in. She could tell it was him because he always would find Gina and make sure she was okay.

"Gina, some people are here to see you. Shinji verified them. It's Rangiku and her friends." Renji stood in the door.

Gin ran out the room and in the hall way stood Rangiku, Momo and Rukia. Gin ran and hugged her friends. They smiled and cried all at the same time. Cho came out with her mother and stood next to Renji.

Gin looked at Rangiku smiled. "Since you know who I am, I want you guys to meet my family. "This is my mother, Cho."

Cho came and hugged the three girls. She thanked them for watching over her daughter. Then she introduced her grandmother and then her brother, Renji.

Rangiku looked at the family and saw how Gin and Renji are siblings. She noticed Cho had a head full of fiery red hair. Renji's hair was the same color. But she also noticed where Gin got her beautiful eyes from; her mother and grandmother. They were escorted into the living room where she saw a family photo. Gin's hair is like her father's but Renji looks like his father. Rangiku could tell that they were a very close knit family.

Rukia started the conversation. "Gin, or should I call you Cyanide?" Rukia smiled as she said it. "Cyanide, I am Magnificent."

Gin smiled and told Rukia she knew who she was and that she knew that Ichigo's handle is Mr. Wonderful. Her brother, Renji, is Red Planet.

Rangiku looked at Renji and asked if she could get a secure line. He nodded and gave her a secure line. She dialed a number and left the room. She needed to check in. After about five minutes, she motioned Gin over to her.

"Please hold on," she whispered in the phone. She headed the phone to Gin. "Kyoraku wants to speak to you."

Gin listened and answered a few questions. Then he told Gin to hold. The call sounded like a transfer but the next voice she heard brought a smile on her face.

"Byakuya," she yelled. They must have talked for few minutes before Gin started to say yes over and over again.

Cho looked at Gin. Rangiku stated that Byakuya was probably on the line. As they spoke, the group started to plan for Gin's next move.

"They stated that Aizen has a group looking for Gin and it is very intense. The blood moon is next week and he would have missed an opportunity. But it is one next year. If he gets Gin, Aizen will probably keep him hidden until then and may not be a choice."

Gin was standing in the door with a smile on his face. She came and sat next to Rangiku. "He asked me to marry him and that he will try to be at the next check point. We are to marry there." Everyone could see that Gin was over the moon in love.

"Well, let me give you the something old then," Rukia said as she reached in one of her bags and pull the stuffed Koi out. Gin smiled and she grabbed the stuffed animal and hugged it. "My brother gave me this when he went to his first fair. He and my dad went that day without me because I was sick and mama decided to stay home with me."

Gin grabbed Rangiku's hand and told Momo and Rukia to come to her room so that they could talk. They left and went with Gin. Once out of sight, Cho asked Renji to get Shinji on the line.

Cho sat down in front of the computer and when Shinji was aboard. With him was Ukitake.

"The Boss has combined our groups and now the priority is to get Gin to Dr. Urahara ASAP."

Cho agreed and stated that Gin's getting married. Ukitake stated that he knew that Byakuya was in love with Gin and that he was going to ask Gin to marry him. He told Cho that Byakuya would take care of her.

"Cho, may I speak with you alone?"

Cho nodded and gave a series of number and then her phone ranged on the secure line. Shinji came back on to start the move. He was comfortable that with more people, the second site had changed. It was further away but more secure.

"Cho, I know that you love Gin and we have come to love her also. My son is a good man and he will do anything to protect Gin." Ukitake paused and then went on. "Kyoraku and I know why Aizen was interested in Gin. All Byakuya and Gin know is that they were in love."

Cho started to cry.

Ukitake spoke again. "Cho, I am going to ask this anyway. Is Gin pregnant?"

Cho as crying as she choked out a yes. "Gin doesn't believe it and your son doesn't know. Now we have to protect them both."

They both were silent on the phone for a while and then promised to meet up at the next site to plan the next move. They hung up.

Cho stood silent for a few moments until Renji spoke. "Mom, is everything okay?"

She smiled and hugged her son. "Everything is just fine. All is well."


	13. Family Affair 3

Another Chapter! Enjoy!

-#-

Aizen was walking through his mansion. Each step seemed to echo through the halls as he was lost in his thoughts. He continued to walk the hall until he stopped outside next to his pool. He had a glass of Crown Royal on the rocks. He took a swig of the drink as he looked up in the sky of the moon. The Red Moon.

The higher the moon rose the higher his anger rose.

'I was to have a honeymoon night. I was supposed to have a fuckin' honeymoon,' Aizen said in his mind.

"I was supposed to have a fucking honeymoon!" Aizen yelled out as he emphasized he syllable. He has his arms open wide and yelling at the moon. He drank the last of the Crown Royal. He through the glass in front of him. As he heard the glass break on the other end of the pool, he let out a primal scream that last as least thirty seconds.

He stumbled to the chair and fell down. He slowly started to cry loudly as he placed his head on the table.

_Clap, Clap, Clap. _The sound of the slow clap made Aizen stop. He knew that it was friend, Tosen. He slowly walked to table and stopped.

"The mighty Sosuke Aizen is feeling sorry for himself." Tosen stood in silence as Aizen continued to cry. "Sosuke, as your friend, I am sorry you did not get what you wanted but as a man and business partner, you need to grow a pair and get back what is yours. There is a Blood Moon next year and you can try again. But in order for you to succeed, you have to find Gin and who better than the Kyoraku Group. They are a group for hire."

Tosen reached down and picked up his friend. He was so drunk that he felt like dead weight on Tosen. Tosen slowly walked Aizen into the house and to his bedroom. He threw him on the bed. Aizen had passed out drunk and was mumbling words like 'Gin' and 'father'.

Tosen sat in a chair in the corner and listen to his friend talk in his dream. He knew that Aizen dreams about his past when he gets drunk.

Aizen started to fall into a deep sleep when a vision came into his view.

He dreamed that he was looking up to a man. It was his father. He had blood on his shirt and on his face. He was smiling at him with a broad smile. His smile revealed a gold tooth that made him look mischievous and, to a young Aizen, evil.

"Jun," he yelled, "come and get Sosuke. I told you to keep an eye on him. He seen something he should not have." He knelt in front of his son. Aizen was looking at what his father was doing to his mother. "Son, never, never let a woman tell you what you are to do. You are the ruler of your house."

He patted his son on his head and pushed him toward his nanny. "Remember son, you did not see anything."

Jun lead him out to his room. She got little Sosuke ready for bed. He did not go to sleep right away. No matter how hard he tried to get the image out of his mind of the dead woman. The woman being his mother.

-#-

Byakuya lay in the bed with Gin. He held her close as they both began to relax over the events of the day.

Upon the rising sun, Gin officially became Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki. The wedding was very simple and very rushed. Rangiku, Momo and Rukia joked about Gin wearing white. Byakuya was still in disbelief about becoming a father but he was happy none the less.

Renji walked his sister down the aisle as all of the Kyoraku clan were in the wedding. Cho and her mother attended as members of Renji's group. They enjoyed the festivities as Byakuya and Gin disappeared.

He held Gin close as they began to talk not about their future but about the day after tomorrow. Byakuya told Gin that it would be time to move her to the next spot. That there were five stops and this is the second stop. He also had to tell Gin that this was where they will separate but meet up at Doctor Urahara's clinic.

Gin lay in silence as she looked at Byakuya trying to convince her that the plan is the best way to protect her.

"Byakuya, I refuse to be separated from you. I mean we just got married and I am more than able to go with you. I can protect myself."

"Gin, I know that you are able to protect yourself but now things are different. I am married to you and now we have some else to look out for. If by chance I do not come back," Byakuya was cut off by Gin.

"Please stop," Gin said as he got out of the bed. "I'm hungry. I guess I am having one of those cravings." Gin left the room. Byakuya was about to get up when he decided to let her go.

Gin was in the kitchen when opened the freezer. She pulled out the container of ice cream.

"Cravings?" the voice asked.

Gin smiled and closed the freezer door. She then got two bowls and spoons. She sat at the table next to Ukitake.

"Not a craving but comfort after an argument," Gin chuckled. "I always used to do this when I got in an argument with my mother. Now I am married less than twenty-four hours and had my first argument."

Ukitake laughed as he scooped up the ice cream in the bowl. "You know Gin, this is one of many arguments you and my son will have. In fact, I think my son will be in here to check on you."

After a few minutes, Byakuya entered the kitchen and knelt beside Gin. "I see you are in good hands. I will leave you two to talk." He kissed Gin and Ukitake on his cheek and left the room.

Gin smiled as he watch Byakuya leave the room.

"You know, Byakuya is just like Shunsui. They both will not argue but they will listen to what you have to say. They both has a sense of protecting and no matter what you have to say, they expect you to do," he paused.

"You and Kyoraku argued?" Gin asked as she ate her ice cream.

"The only time I and Kyoraku argue is when it comes to work. We both found the security company and I am just as qualified as he to protect the ones we love. You know that the day after tomorrow, we are going to leave. He is going to go back to see if his group can throw off Aizen and his crew. Each time he leaves without me I feel as though he can't function without me. This is one of those times that he told me that I was not coming. Rukia is going instead of me. I love my daughter to death but I know him best." Ukitake got another scoop of ice cream. "But he told me that one of us would have to protect our grandchild and I won out."

He smiled as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Byakuya will go into a battle to protect you because he knows that I and his siblings will be with you." He kissed Gin on her forehead. "Now, I suggest you go to bed because my son will not sleep well without his wife close to him."

Gin got up and began to put the ice cream away. "Do you want me to stay up with you some more?"

"Naw, he's getting ready to come to bed," Kyoraku said as he looked at the two. He gave Gin a kiss on her cheek and then hugged Ukitake.

Ukitake whispered to Gin, "Like father, like son."

-#-

The next morning Kyoraku called a meeting for everyone. He called out assignment.

"Hitsugaya, you take Ayasegawa and Madarame. Take Otoribashi and Yadomaru with you. You are to leave no later in the two in the morning. Ukitake, your group will leave at six o'clock in the morning to the check point three. My group will be leaving at six o'clock also."

Everyone nodded with agreement with the assignments. Rukia and Ichigo were in another room with Gin and Renji. They going through records that Gin smuggled out from Aizen's company.

Ichigo was going through the files when he came across a file with the letter 'J'. Ichigo looked at Gin than he looked at Rukia.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"Gin, do you know what this file called 'J'?"

Gin looked nervous then she smiled. "No, I don't know what it is?"

Renji looked up and said he would look at it. Gin suddenly said no.

"It is not important," Gin gave a nervous laugh.

Rukia stood and went to Gin along with Ichigo. "What are you trying to hide?"

Gin kept silent then she looked at Renji. He must have opened the file and read some of the contents. He looked at Gin with a look of surprise. Rukia looked at Gin and then looked at Byakuya. Once she got his attention, she nodded for him to come to Gin.

Byakuya came in and hugged Gin. He picked her up and carried her to the room. Once they knew she was out of ear shot, Rukia looked at Renji with her arms folded in front of her.

"I am going to be nice and ask you Renji, What is in the file?"


	14. Family Affair 4

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

_In this story, Tosen is not blind. I tried to incorporate it in the story but it didn't work. Just to let you know_

#

"I understand," Aizen said into the phone, "I see."

"I want to thank you so much for that. Goodbye," Aizen said as he hung up the phone.

Aizen looked out over the city and started to smile. He stood and was lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock.

"Kaname, come in."

Tosen walked in and sat at in the chair close to Aizen. "What has you so in a good mood?"

Aizen turned to him and smiled. "I have learned the location of Gin," he said with a smile on his face.

Tosen was very surprised by Aizen demeanor. He was calm and had smile on his face.

"Gin is now Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki. She is also pregnant also," Aizen said as he sat next to his friend. "She is said to be happy."

Tosen watched his friend and knew it was a plan to follow. "Do I have to get a group together to get Gin?"

"No. I know where Mr. and Mrs. Kuchiki going and who they are going to meet. Once I know their final location, I will go and get her myself. In fact, I will have Gin and Dr. Urahara's notes and experiments."

Tosen watch Aizen as he seemed to think he had the upper hand. Aizen walked to his desk and called his assistant. "Please notify Dr. Kurotsuchi that I need for him to meet with me at 9:00 am tomorrow. No excuses."

Aizen turned to Tosen and asked that he attend the meeting also. Tosen stated that he would not miss it for anything in the world.

Tosen got up and laughed. "I have to get the reports ready for the shareholders. You have a good day." He started to leave the office when Aizen stopped him.

"Kaname," Aizen spoke softly, "Gin will be mine again. She was promised to me."

Tosen smile and said, "Okay."

He turned out of the office. He walked down the hall and thought about what Aizen told him. He made it to his office and sat down behind his desk. He thought about what Aizen said ad he got onto his computer. He typed out reports for the next couple of hours. At five, Tosen started to go home. He walked as the crowd dwindled as he got closer to his condo. He was not aware of the crowd around as he walked. He entered his building and got on the private elevator to his penthouse apartment. It was only three apartments on the top floor. Tosen walked to his door and notice that it was open. He walked in because it was only one person who would be waiting for him. Tosen went to his bar and fixed his drink. After he took a couple of sips the person in his apartment spoke.

"You needed to see me?" Shinji stepped out of the shadow.

Tosen did not turn around. He knew by the tone of Shinji's voice that he was annoyed that he had signaled for him to come. "I will make this very short. There is a mole in inner circle."

Shinji lowered his head and sighed. He got up and walked out of Tosen's apartment.

Tosen walked over his sound system and turned on his music. He sat in his chair that face the city. He finished his drink as the soprano voice of '_Luba Orgonasova'_ surrounded him.

He thought that it was time for him to get out. But he knew that he would have to make sure Gin would be okay. He laid his head back as the soprano's voice melted with the violins. His thoughts went to the meeting he had with Gin. He and Gin were childhood friends and they grew up in The Alliance. Their fathers were friends and now the children were friends. He knew that when Gin part was to begin, he was her point of contact.

Scenes of Gin and Tosen messaging each other. Although Gin was the number one hacker, she made sure that Tosen knew the game also. He was a good hacker and his name was Titanium.

He smiled because Gin gave him that name because she into chemistry at that time.

Tosen closed his eyes as the music continued. 'I got to rest up. The game has changed and The Boss will find out who it is and will deal with them.' He knew that he had to be ready to move.

-#-

Gin and his group moved from point to point. At one of the points, they met up with an OB/GYN name Retsu Unohana. She was obstetrician but since the vaccine, she did not have children to deliver. She also was part of the underground and she was expecting a visit from Gina Kuchiki.

On this visit, Byakuya had made his way to meet Gin. The group was to be held up at Dr. Unohana's home/office. She had enough room on the estate for all that travelled with Gin. Her good friends, Kyoraku and Ukitake, were familiar with her estate. She was a concert pianist and teacher. Every time they visit her piano room, it reminds them of Byakuya's room. And of course she was the one that taught Byakuya to play and trained him to be a classical pianist.

Dr. Unohana was brought into the group because of her medical expertise and also of her fighting abilities. Her husband, Kenpachi Zaraki was a professional boxer and help train the children of Kyoraku and Ukitake brought in. They were not blessed with children that is why they help so much with Ukitake and Kyoraku's 'children'.

In the examination room, Dr. Unohana noticed that as small as Gin's body frame was she did not walk with any discomfort and the interaction between Byakuya and his wife was more attentive and loving. They did not seem nervous or afraid. Gin told the doctor that she had a craving for persimmon and ice cream. Unohana made notes of this and after the examination, she put call out to fellow members of the Alliance for what Gin was craving and also to ensure her place was stocked with ice cream and persimmon.

Since the group was going to be with Unohana for a while, everyone had time to relax and Gin had time get used to being married and pregnant. She and Ukitake also become close as Gin tried to find out a lot about Byakuya's childhood. Gin soon learned that Byakuya has been very open with her.

Gin also noticed that Kyoraku was talking in secret on the phone. She noticed that the whispering on the phone more and more frequent. She felt as though they were keeping a secret from her or they too knew her secret.

One afternoon Ukitake and Gin sat outside drinking tea. Ukitake told Gin that her baby bump was so cute on her. Gin would rub her stomach and talked to the baby. Gin told Ukitake that she thinks Byakuya can't believe he is going to be a father.

"Byakuya is what we will call an Adam and you, Gina, an Eve. I would say you and Byakuya were destined to be together. The tattoo on his arm is really a birthmark. He tells people that it is a tattoo because his biological father had the same mark." Ukitake told Gin as he placed a hand on her stomach.

The conversation went on for hours. They talked about their fathers and family life. Gin would talk about her father and how she and Renji joined The Alliance.

"Was your mother part of The Alliance?" Ukitake asked.

Gin smiled as he spoke. "Only for a few years. My grandmother had been a member so long, that I think she may be a founder." Gin laughed.

Unohana came out to sit with them and join the conversation. They laughed and spoke of their childhoods. Gin watched how they interacted with each other.

Gin smiled and ask the question. "Are you two related?"

They both smiled and stated that they were siblings.

"We have the same father," Unohana said as they both continued to laugh laughing. "What gave it away?"

Gin smiled. "Ukitake speaks to you as siblings. I see it but I can't put it into words. Ukitake speaks to you like Renji speaks to me. Are there any others siblings?

Gin watched as the body language change. Unohana looked as Ukitake. He nodded.

"Gina, we had a younger brother but he is dead. Although, we were not close but we were supportive of him. He asked that we not interfere but make sure that if anything happened to him, we were to make sure that our niece and nephew were taken care of. My brother went to the grandmother and helped her and also help set a trust for them when he passed away. When they were ready to face us, we would tell them all about our family."

She reached for Ukitake's hand as Gin text for Renji to come. In about a minute, Renji came and sat next to Gin. "What's up Sis?"

Gin reached out for Unohana's hand. "Renji, I want you to meet Daddy's brother and sister."

Renji looked at the two. Then he stood and bowed to them. Unohana got up and hugged him. As they hugged, tears began to flow.

This is one time I wish I did not listen to my brother. I wanted to come and just hold you two but he asked that we not interfere because," Unohana stopped.

She looked because Gin facial expression changed. Cho was walking toward the group.

"Renji, are you okay?" Cho said as she joined the group. She leaned and gave Gin a kiss.

"Yeah, I was thanking Dr. Unohana for caring for my sister. She told me that all is well with Sis and the baby. I know Gina has been down some but I just want her to be happy." He gave Unohana another hug and grabbed his mother's hand and pulled her from the group. He walked her back toward the house.

As they walked, he glanced back at Gin and winked. Gin smiled to let him know that all is well.

Gin turned back to Ukitake.

"When did you know?" Ukitake asked.

"My father told me he had a sister and a brother. It wasn't that he did not want you around but he did not want my mother to know who you were." Gin said as he tried to put a smile on her face.

Ukitake and Unohana looked at Gin. They sat in silence as Gin continued to talk. "My father always told us that if anything happens to him, we have an uncle and aunt that would take care of us but it was important that we do not say anything to our mother. I know that he was close to our grandmother and that when he died, she stated we will be okay."

Unohana sat next to Gin and Ukitake held out his hand. "We won't say anything until you want us to but we will protect you and Renji."

"And Byakuya," Gin replied.


	15. The Mole and Only

_**Another chapter. Gin is eight months. Sorry about the delay. Enjoy**_.

-#-

Gin was sitting at the table eating lunch when Kyoraku sat next to her. He gave Gin a kiss on the cheek as Ukitake brought lunch out to him. The three sat and ate lunch while talking of things for the baby. Byakuya decided for now that Gin would not be going anywhere until the baby was born.

Going into her eighth month, Unohana thought that it would be wise to keep Gin at her estate. She knew that if it came a time for them to move Gin, she and her husband would go with her. Kyoraku agreed with Byakuya and told Ukitake and Unohana that until he and Byakuya felt comfortable, no one moves.

"Gin," Kyoraku said as he and Gin continued to eat, "do you know anything about a mole in the organization?" He watch Gin mood change. He did not want to upset her but as the date of the baby's birth, he did not want the baby, Gin or Byakuya to be upset or in any danger.

Ukitake got up and sat next to Gin and held his hand. "Gin, we have an idea who it is but we did not want to upset you." Ukitake kept rubbing Gin's back. "I knew that Byakuya would be coming to you."

He nodded toward the direction Byakuya was coming from. He came as sat down next to Gin. Ukitake watch the both of them and knew that Gin knows who the mole is and she has told Byakuya.

"I see that you two are very close," Kyoraku chimed in as he watched them, "Gin, I do not want to keep you in danger but each day that goes by,"

"It is my mother," Gin whispered, "It's my mother". She turned and fell in Byakuya's arms. After a few minutes, Gin pulled herself together. Byakuya picked up the conversation.

"Gin told me that her mother was not the person we see here. It is a front."

"She is a manipulative person who will on one hand charm you to death and on the other hand kill you without a second thought." Gin chimed in. She felt that she should tell the story and not her husband.

Ukitake looked at Kyoraku and grabbed his hand. He leaned and whispered, "You got conformation."

Kyoraku nodded and looked at Gin. "Gin, we suspected that the mole was your mother but we would not do anything to hurt you or Renji or my grandchild." He smiled as he said the statement. He too is getting used to the idea of becoming a grandparent. "We wanted you to tell us."

Kyoraku got up from the table. He kissed Ukitake and started to walk around the table. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I am going to send Unohana and Renji out here. You and Renji need to tell them the whole story. They have a right to know. Remember, everybody here loves you and will protect you. Now, you have nothing to fear."

He kissed on the cheek and left. As he was walking away, he passed Renji and Unohana. He acknowledged them and got on his phone.

As they approached the table, Renji looked at Gin and knew that it was time to tell the truth. Renji sat on the other side of Gin and Unohana sat next to Ukitake.

After the pleasantries, Gin started the conversation.

"Uncle and Aunt, me and Renji wanted to tell you the story but she is still here. Our father suspected something but," Gin stopped.

Renji took over. "Dad was very deep into the Alliance. When we joined, it was like they were waiting on us. We get a lot of our computer skills from Dad. He taught us a lot about computers." Renji started to laugh as Gin joined in.

"Dad taught me, Renji and Kaname. Well Kaname's dad helped also." Gin said as she smiled.

"Kaname?" Ukitake asked.

"Kaname Tosen. The VP of the Aizen Corporation. Aizen's right hand man." Gin laughed.

Ukitake and Unohana looked at Gin with a puzzled look. Gin could tell them were trying to place two and two together.

Gin leaned forward and whispered. "We have had several moles in the Aizen Corporation. Kaname is just the one who is the closest to Aizen. He has done it for the longest time. Renji is his contact. He goes into town just to keep Kaname sane. Kaname has seen Aizen beat people but right after I got in, Kaname witnessed Aizen kill his admin assistant. I think her name was, Mary or Mildred." Gin thought for a minute and said her name was Miriam. "Aizen told me that he was so upset because she committed suicide. He was so upset. He is a good actor too."

Gin looked around to make sure they were no others around.

Suddenly, Byakuya phone ranged. He looked at the caller ID and recognized it was Kyoraku calling. He excused himself and took his call. Gin watched as he walked away.

Renji continued because Gin was watching Byakuya. "A few months before my dad died, Kaname's parents died in a car wreck. I mean they was here one minute and they were gone the next. They said it was mechanical failure. They too were involved in the movement." Renji looked at Unohana. She looked as though her heart was about to be torn out. He thought that she knew what was going to be said next.

Gin reached out to her as she spoke.

"That is why your father came to us and asked that we look after you from afar. He said that he suspected someone in The Alliance. He also thought it was someone that was close to Sosuke Aizen. I think he knew it was her and he knew that she would not hurt the two of you because she was your mother." Unohana said as she realized that their brother could have been murdered.

Byakuya came back and asked if Renji would come and speak with him. A look of concern came across Gin's face.

"Don't worry Gina," Renji said as he and Byakuya walked away. Gin gave a nervous smile as she turned her attention back to Ukitake and Unohana.

"I think I will be moving soon. They will ask for you to come with us to help bring this child into the world," Gin said as she placed a hand on her stomach. She smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

Moments later, Renji and Byakuya came back to the group. Renji gave his sister a hug and stated that it was time for her to rest. Everyone agreed as Byakuya grabbed her hand. Gin looked and knew that her husband wanted to talk to her.

Later in the evening, Byakuya told Gin that they were moving her in the morning. It will be two groups.

"I will be going on a mission with Kyoraku and his group. Your group will be taking you to another location." Byakuya whispered to Gin. Before Gin could respond, he placed his finger to his lips.

When Gin saw that gesture, she smiled and did her best to do a fake cry.

"There, there sweetheart. I will be back before our baby comes into the world," Byakuya whispered as he kissed Gin's forehead, "I promised."

Outside of the door stood Cho. She smiled as she heard her daughter crying. An evil grin came on her face and she walked away from the door. Out of another room, Ukitake and Unohana watched as she pulled out a cellphone and whispered to who she was talking to. Ukitake also pulled out his phone but he sent a texted message to his group.

'Just as we planned'

The message went out to: Kyoraku, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo and Hitsugaya.

Unohana looked at Cho talking on the phone. "She will die before I let her touch or harm Gina or Renji."


	16. The Mole and Only Part 2

Another chapter!

-#-

Gin and Byakuya were standing next to the van as everyone was packing.

"Byakuya," Gin whispered as she looked down at her stomach. Byakuya placed his hand on top of hers.

"Gin, all is going to be well. Rukia and Ichigo are going to follow your lead. It will be alright." Byakuya leaned down and kissed Gin. "You have to protect our baby girl."

Gin smiled as she looked over at Rukia and Ichigo. They too were in an embrace. Gin wondered what they were they thinking about. She then noticed that Renji was not around. He begin to think about where he could be when Byakuya whispered, "he's with Kyoraku and Ukitake. They were ordered to get Kaname Tosen out of the corporation."

Gin had a puzzled look on her face when Rangiku came over and told them it is time to go. Gin looked at Rukia as she winked at her. She gave her the 'V' sign for she and Ichigo are ready.

"See you later." Byakuya told Gin as they gave each other a final kiss. Byakuya walked towards the other van as he passed Cho and Unohana. He bowed to both of them as he continued to the other van. He jumped in the front seat. He spoke to Rose, who was driving, Ichigo, Rukia and Momo riding in the back.

Gin was escorted in her van by Rangiku. Gin sat between her grandmother and Rangiku. Her grandmother handed Gin her computer which was loaded to her program already.

"Ready?" Love said as he cranked up with Lisa in the passenger's seat.

Gin nodded. As she started type on the computer, her hands started to shake. Her grandmother placed her hands on Gin's. "Gina, relax," she said to her. Gin smiled and started to type. She developed an IP address which Rukia hopped on then Ichigo. As they rode off to a designated point, Gin and Rukia finished at the same time because she lost contact with her then Ichigo.

Gin fell into her grandmother arms and started to cry. As she consoled Gina, she looked at Love who mouthed how long?

She held up her hand and gestured '5' which stood for five minutes.

-#-

Cho waited out front until both were out of sight. Unohana had started to head back into her home when she stopped.

"Are you coming in?"

Cho smiled and said she was going to get in contact with the next group so that they make sure my daughter has everything she needs. She kept her phone open. She looked at her phone and tried to get a signal. She did not had no bars. She kept trying to punch in the code but did not get any response. She kept punching codes for minutes until . . . .

-#-

They all felt like a life time had passed before they heard the explosion. They all jumped at the same time. Love got out of the van looked at the plume of smoke that rose into the southern sky. Gin kept her eyes on the computer. She was waiting for a sign on her computer.

Love called back to Gin, "anything?"

Gin did not hear him as she continued to stare at the computer. She slowly closed her eyes and open them again. There it was. In a line of programing, it was there.

'We ready', the line spelled out. Gin smiled as he began to type. Her grandmother nodded at Love.

"Is it clear?" Lisa asked. Love nodded. She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number. "Rose," she paused as she listen, "Okay." She hung up the phone and said, "Phase two."

-#-

Cho smiled as she heard the explosion. Unohana came out to the house asking Cho what happened. She told her that she was on the phone when she heard the noise. She too was looking at the plume of smoke that rose in the southern sky. Unohana said she was going to check it out. She told Cho to go in and call the police. Unohana started to run down the road.

Cho watched as Unohana ran down the road. She smiled as she turned and walked into the house. She went straight to the phone. She was not calling 911 but the number to the Aizen Corporation. She was calling Sosuke Aizen personal line.

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled as she did not get a dial tone. She kept trying to call out but no dial tone. She yelled out, "come on, come on." She then looked at her cellphone. "No fucking bars!" She tried her cell and then the land line.

"Who are you trying to call Cho?" the voice said behind her.

She turned to see, Kyoraku and Ukitake standing behind her. Behind them was Unohana and Kensai. Cho gave a nervous smile as she turned.

"I was trying to call the police. Just like you asked me to do, Unohana." Cho tried to smiled but the tears started to flow when Renji came into the room.

"Mama, what did you do?" Renji asked as he came and stood next to Unohana.

"Nothing baby, I did nothing wrong." Cho tried to get to Renji but Ukitake blocked her way.

"You can tell me now before Gin and Byakuya come in. Gin found out who and what you are a long time ago. We know about Dad and Kaname's Parents."

Tosen walked out with tears in his eyes. "You killed my parents. Why? To keep favor with Sosuke?"

"I am not that person. I had nothing to do with that. I am with the Alliance." Cho tried to plead with Renji.

"You lie," another voice came in. It was Gin bring supported by Byakuya.

Cho thought her heart was going to drop. Her facial expression changed as she looked at Gin.

"You just don't understand. I did everything for you." Cho tried to plead with Gin and Renji.

"You tried to kill my husband and his family." She grabbed Byakuya's hand. "I can't look at you anymore. I have to get out of here." Byakuya and Gin walked out. Kaname turned and walked out with Renji and the rest of the group. That left only Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana and Kensai.

"Cho, you are going away where you cannot hurt them anymore. We promised our brother that you would not hurt nor harm them." Ukitake said as he stood with his fist balled. "I have never hit a woman but you have done makes me rethink my philosophy. You are going to pay for what you have done to Gin and Renji."

Cho looked confused and surprised. Then she smiled; then she started to laugh. "Your brother was a pathetic man."

All of a sudden Unohana walked to her and yelled at her to shut up. She balled her fist and swung. She connected with her jaw. Cho fell and was unconscious on the floor. The three men looked at Cho on the floor and then looked at Unohana. She looked back at them as she shook her hand.

"I never said that I wouldn't hit a woman."


	17. A New Member to The Fold

Another Chapter! Enjoy

Byakuya wiped the sweat from Gin's brow as they both heard the cry from their baby. Unohana was examining and the baby as Gin wanted to hold her child.

"Is all well with my daughter?" Gin said as the assistant prepared Gin to sit up.

Unohana picked up the baby and gave her to her mother. "She is as healthy and beautiful."

Gin just stared at her as she held her. She smile as she kissed her hands and her feet. "Byakuya, have you seen anyone so beautiful?"

Byakuya looked at the baby and could not stop smiling. He reach in and picked up his daughter. Gin watched as she saw Byakuya change from this guy who she was in love with to a father that wanted to protect her and her mother. "I thought I could not love anyone more than you. Truly, I was wrong," he said as he kissed his daughter.

Unohana whispered in Gin's ear. She nodded and tipped to the door. A few seconds later, Renji and his grandmother came in as Ukitake followed behind them. The three held the child, Gin noticed Kyoraku was not with the group. She looked at Byakuya who was in the corner on the phone. He must had noticed as soon as Ukitake walked in to the room.

Ukitake walked to Gin and hugged her. "Now, he has someone else to protect and so do you. She is now the most important thing to the both of you."

As everyone was playing with the baby, Gin looked outside his room to see Ichigo and Rukia talking with a blond headed man. Unohana came and stood next to him. Suddenly Rukia started crying as she fell into her husband's arms. The blond headed man turned and saw Gin looking at them. Unohana bowed to Ichigo and Rukia and then escorted the blond headed man into the room. Everyone stood aside as they walked in.

"Gin, this is Doctor Kisuke Urahara. He was the one we have been trying to get you to," Unohana said.

Urahara walked up to Gin and looked at the baby. "It has been a long time since I held a baby," he smiled as Gin slowly held out her daughter. Unohana nodded to give Gin assurance. He held the baby who did not cry but slept peacefully.

"Gina, you know that I have studied your bloodwork for nine month thanks to your aunt. Since everyone was trying to get you to me, I just needed your blood work. We all thought the answer would be your blood and we would need to make a vaccine from it. It was half true. I took your blood and also Rukia's blood and compared the two. It was what I did not find in your blood that lead me to the conclusion," Urahara handed the baby back to Gin," that we were looking in the wrong place."

Rukia and Ichigo came in the room. Ichigo asked to hold the baby as Rukia sat on the bed. She grabbed Gin's hand and smiled.

"You See Gina, it turns out that it was a Rukia's blood work that had the answer I was looking for. The chemical from the shot was not used to stop the illness due to chemical warfare but to control which women are worthy of having children. The Aizen Corporation made the vaccine going on the myth that only seven woman around the world would save the human race. With that myth, The Aizen Corporation decided to make the myth true. But the only thing that happened was Sosuke's father passed before he designed a 'cure'. That is why we knew your mother, Cho, knew of this vaccine. It was then she told you not to take the shot and your name was changed to Gin. She insisted that you live as a male. This was her way of making sure that she controlled you also made sure that you were a virgin. According to the myth, you were to lose your virginity on the 'Blood Moon'. Everyone believed this except your mother. Gina, I just wanted to let you know that you and your baby are healthy and that she will live a long and happy life."

Rukia smiled and whispered in Gin's ear. "My niece will not grow up alone."

Gin looked at Rukia as she placed Gin's hand on her stomach. Gin looked at Rukia and started to cry. She handed the baby to Ichigo who was standing close by and the two hugged. Ukitake smiled as he realized that Rukia was pregnant. He came over and hugged Rukia and Gin. Byakuya came over to Ichigo. He was about to give his niece to Byakuya when he told him to continue to hold her. He would need practice.

Rukia told Gin that she was six weeks and that Dr. Unohana says that all looks well, since she is her doctor also.

After about an hour visiting, everyone left Gin and Byakuya alone. Gin fell asleep as the baby slept in the bassinet. Byakuya sat on the bed but stared at his daughter. He whispered so he would not wake Gin.

"You are so beautiful. I am in love with you. I will do my best to always protect you and your mother."

He kissed his daughter and kissed Gin. Rangiku walked in with MoMo. They hugged Byakuya and he whispered to them his orders of protecting his family. He walked out the door and saw Ukitake with Gin's grandmother. He looked at Byakuya and told him to hurry back and bring Kyoraku with him. As he left, they knew he was going to see where they were holding Cho, then eventually Sosuke Aizen.

-#-

Cho sat at the table with her hands in handcuffed. She looked exhausted. Her hair was short because when she was captured, they shaved her hair and clothes were burned before The Alliance took her to this place. They also removed her contacts. It turns out, her eyes are not as blue as the family trait. In fact, the surgical scars on her head let them know that the person they have chained to the table is not the real Cho Abarai.

"Are you ready to talk?" Kyoraku said as he entered the room. Kensai stood in the corner keeping an eye on his prisoner. He nodded to Kensai who left the room. A few seconds later, Lisa Yadomaru walked in the room.

Cho smiled and answered, "Why do you want me to say?"

She started to laugh. A snicker became a laugh. Kyoraku got up and slammed his hands on the table.

"I am not going to play your game. You are in my house and when I come back, you will tell me everything I need to know, Jun."

Her face went from a smile to a nervous look. She saw Lisa come in front of her.

"I think Lisa wants to talk to you now."


	18. Game,

I have not said this lately. I Do Not Own Bleach! Another chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Gin sat with her daughter in her arms. The car that they were travelling in was an SUV that was large enough to have Gin, the baby and Rukia sat in the back. Ukitake and Gin's grandmother sat in the middle seats and Unohana and Renji sat in the front. As they travelled, two cars would lead and follow which was members of the Alliance in the area. They were getting Gin and her family to the next location.

Rukia looked at the sleeping baby and smiled. "I can't wait until my baby comes. Our children will play together, laugh together," she drifted off in her speech as she started to think about Ichigo.

Ukitake turned to the two friends and smiled.

"Rukia, you do not need to worry about Ichigo just as you, Gina, do not need to worry about Byakuya. Kyoraku will do everything to keep both your husbands focused. Rukia, you more than Gina, know what business we are in and how we conduct ourselves. It is okay to worry but you two need to support each other. Gina, you and your daughter are foremost on Byakuya's mind. When he calls, and this goes for you also Rukia, you have to ensure to him that you and the baby are fine. You also have to reassure him that he has to stay focus because you understand what and why he is out there fighting for them. Rukia, you have to do the same thing for Ichigo. I think you both understand what I am saying. Byakuya and Ichigo trust that you both are doing what you need to do so that they do not have to worry." Ukitake smiled at them and then reached for the baby.

Gin handed the baby to Ukitake as Rukia placed the care seat between him and Gin's Grandmother. "I think you Rukia need to talk to Gina. We got to help her get through this," he said as he held the baby. He smiled and cooed as Gin handed him a bottle and a blanket.

After a few minutes, Ukitake looked at the two friends. Gin was being held by Rukia as she cried. Ukitake knew that now Gin was starting to understand Byakuya's role in the Company and in her and the baby's life.

Rukia's phone ranged as she and Gin were talking.

"Hey Babe, how are you?" Rukia tried her best to sound normal.

"Fine, we just have a few minutes but I was just checking on my pregnant wife," Ichigo said with a nervous chuckle.

"I am okay and don't worry, Ukitake has us doing our part on this end so that you guys do what is needed to. Is my brother there?" Rukia knew that Ichigo was handing the phone to Byakuya. She in turn handed the phone to Gin.

"Hey," Gin whispered.

"Hello Beautiful," Byakuya whispered back. "I bet I can't speak to my daughter because either she is asleep or Ukitake is holding her."

Gin smiled because it was as if Byakuya could see through the phone. Gin almost lost control when she got a look from Ukitake. "You know that between Ukitake, Grandma and Rukia, our daughter is getting spoiled."

Gin heard someone clear their throat in the back ground. She knew that Byakuya was about to go.

"Got to go. Love you," Byakuya said as he hung up the phone.

"I love you too," Gin said as handed the phone back to Rukia but she did not cry. She had to set a resolve because now she had to make sure that Byakuya knows she is okay and that her daughter know that her daddy loves her.

-#-

The open to the room as Lisa walked out. She was flexing her fingers on her right hand. The glove on that hand was covered with blood as she removed both the gloves.

"She's ready. Between the truth serum and her sleep deprivation, she is ready. She told me so." Lisa gave a slight grin as she walked over to Love and Rose.

Kyoraku nodded to Ichigo to set up and to get ready for the interview. "Byakuya, I do not want you to go in. Your relationship with Gina is the one thing that she has the upper hand on. We let her into our lives and now we need to surgically remove her." Kyoraku nodded to Love and Rose to go in with her. "You need to listen and be able to dissect every word. Be able to read her movements. When we finish, you should get some insight into the man we have to face; Sosuke Aizen.

Kyoraku got close to Byakuya. "Sosuke Aizen is not the man that all see. He is just like his father. He is a cold blooded killer. He is a genius and a murderer. He is the one who is threatening your wife and daughter and she knows that. And she will use it against you. This is one of times that you cannot and will not let your emotions get in the way of our mission. Understand Byakuya?"

Kyoraku watch as his word get into Byakuya's head. A slight smile came on Byakuya's face. It was as if Kyoraku spoke words to trigger in Byakuya's subconscious.

Kyoraku walked in the room. Jun's eyes was swollen and lip bloodied. Her body jumped as she heard the chair legs scrape across the floor. Kyoraku knew that they had her right where they needed her to be.

He knew that he could not drag the interrogation but he could not speed through it because if he missed any part of the confession, Aizen would have the upper hand. And he could not allow that to happen.

As he sat in front of her, he smiled.

Byakuya stood behind the one way mirror as he watched the interrogation. Ichigo was recording and analyzing data and Lisa stood at the door leading into the room. Love and Rose stood on either side of the door behind Kyoraku as he sat across from Jun.

"Now Jun," Kyoraku said as he smiled, "Let's start with the obvious. Why is Cho Abarai dead?"


	19. Set,

Another Chapter! Enjoy

-#-

Jun sat at the table, beaten and tired. He eye was swollen and lip busted. She had no defenses and she just wanted to talk and tell the truth and get it off her chest.

"Cho is dead because I murdered her. Now she was not an angel but I did kill her." She sighed as she sat back in her chair. It was as if she said the words, the weight of the world was off her shoulders.

Kyoraku looked at her. He knew that Lisa did a good job in breaking her down. He knew Jun knew that she would not see anyone ever again. He looked back over his shoulder and nodded. He knew Lisa and Byakuya were looking on and that Lisa had a slight smile on her face. He turned back to Jun and continued.

"I guess there is more to her being dead and you taking her place than what we all know?"

Jun smiled and nodded. She saw Kyoraku nod to let everyone know that now we are recording all questions and answers.

"Let's began," Kyoraku said, "First question, why is Cho Abarai murdered?"

"Cho was murdered because she became a very dangerous person. She wanted to kill her mother and pimp Gina out to the highest bidder," Jun stopped. She looked at Kyoraku and sighed. "She had already killed the Tosen's and her husband. Gina didn't trust her and Renji was caught in the middle but he always sided with his sister." Jun was exhausted but she waited on the next question.

Kyoraku asked the next questions as he kept his eye on her. The sleep deprivation started to take its toll on her. Still they proceeded. "What was the relationship between you and Cho?"

"Cho and I were comrades. We were hired to infiltrate the Aizen Corporation to get the formula for the vaccine. I got a job as a nanny for Sosuke in the home. Cho got a job in the executive administration department. That is where she met," she stopped. Jun placed her face in her hands and started to cry.

Kyoraku interest was piqued by her reaction. He stood and told Love and Rose to stand guard as he walked out the room. He walked into another room so that he could have privacy. Kyoraku pulled out his phone and call, Gin's grandmother.

"Hello," a soft voice said.

"Hello, Ms. Ichimaru, this is Kyoraku. May I have a question?"

Kyoraku asked about Gina and his granddaughter and also about Rukia. When he was satisfied with family business. He continued the conversation.

"Ms. Ichimaru, can you tell me about Gina's father? And about Gina?"

She told Kyoraku Cho brought Gina home with the father when Gina was about two years old. "I did not know that Cho was pregnant. After being gone for three years, she shows up with a husband and a baby. She told me that they were moving close because she was pregnant with another child."

"So you went through the pregnancy of Renji but not Gina?"

"Yes," she stated, "Gina was definitely her daddy's little girl. She never really was close to Cho. She was closer to me than her but," she stopped.

"What changed?" Kyoraku asked

"About a year before Gina went undercover, she and Cho got close. I remember Gina telling me that she felt that her mother change. She said she felt that her mother's heart had 'changed'."

Kyoraku paused when he heard a baby crying in the back ground. He knew that was the end of the conversation. "I hear my granddaughter wanting some attention. Thanks you for your time.

Ms. Ichimaru stated she was glad to help. "Anything for Gina," she said as she hung up.

Kyoraku hung up his phone as he got his thought s together. Although complicated, he thinks he knows that the truth is about to come out.

Kyoraku stepped back into the room with a folder in his hand. Jun had laid her head down on the table but jumped as the door opened. He sat across from Jun again.

"Jun, when did you kill Cho?"

She slowly took a deep breath and looked at Kyoraku. She swallowed hard because Kyoraku knew her secret. He stared at her waiting for her to answer. She did not answer.

"How well did you know Gina's father?" Kyoraku kept talking to Jun. "You know that in a few hours you will be going away and let us know your side of the story. You must tell us, Jun."

Jun started to cry as she did not want to talk. Byakuya looked at his mentor and teacher and wondered where he was going with the interview. He knew Kyoraku knew Jun's secret. He looked back at Ichigo who made sure his recordings were correct because he did not want to lose any of the conversation. Byakuya turned back to the scene in the interview room. Kyoraku was still pushing Jun.

"Tell me Jun, when did you kill Cho?" he pounded on the desk.

Jun yelled out, "About three years ago," she started to cry, "About three years ago."

Kyoraku did not let up. "You did not answer my other question, how well did you know Gina's father?"

"Please stop," she pleaded, "please stop." She began to cry out loud.

Kyoraku repeated the question but pushed harder. He stood up and leaned in front of Jun. "How well did you know Gina's father?"

"I loved him!" she yelled. "I loved him."

There was silence for about a minute before she began to explain.

"Cho never loved him but I did. We loved each other but Cho," Jun started to talk more freely as the smile crept across her face. "Cho took everything from me. She took my life, she took him, and she took," Jun suddenly stopped.

Kyoraku looked at Jun and decided to push. "What else did Cho take?" he said as he slid a folder across the table. He opened the folder and smiled. "Did she take this away from you?"

She began to cry and she looked at the picture. Kyoraku stood as he spoke again. "Did she take your child from you?"

Jun nodded as she picked up the picture and tried to smile. She forgot Kyoraku was interrogating her. The picture was of a baby girl. "She was so beautiful," Jun said as she kept touching the picture.

Kyoraku placed his hand on the picture to get her attention. "Jun, you have to tell me everything so that we can protect your child. You can help protect your daughter, Gina."


	20. Match

Another Chapter! Enjoy

-#-

Jun cried as she placed her hands on the picture of Gina. She was about 10 years old in the picture. Kyoraku starts to go after her.

"Jun, you have to protect Gina. Aizen wants to harm Gina," Kyoraku said as he was cut off by Jun.

"That's not true. Sosuke loves my Gina. I told him all about her. He said that he would get my Gina back and he would marry her. We were to be a happy family. But Cho, she wanted to hurt Gina. She wanted to pimp her to the richest man in the area. People will pay a lot to have a child. But I wanted my Gina to marry a wonderful man. I wanted her to marry Sosuke." Jun spoke as she looked at the picture.

Kyoraku continued to push, "Jun, what was Cho's role in your plan?"

Jun became angry. "Sosuke wanted to include her in our plans. I did not want to but Sosuke said that we had to include her because she was the closest to Gina. I never trusted her after she took my Gina from me."

"How did she take Gina from you?"

Jun looked at the picture and started to cry. When I was pregnant with Gina, I was sick a lot. When I went into labor, I did not have anyone to help me. So I called Cho. I had Gina one day and the next day, they told me my baby was dead. I heard her cry, I got to hold her one time but the next day my baby had died." Jun cried as she told her story.

"One day about five years later, I was sitting in the park watching the children play. I always liked to watch the children play in the park. I was sitting there when a child with red hair was staring at me. He just stood there until," she paused and took a deep breath, "until his sister came and got him. It was Gina. I knew then what type person Cho was."

Jun started to cry as Kyoraku leaned down and asked her the final question.

"Where is Sosuke Aizen now?" Kyoraku asked, "Where were you suppose to meet him?"

Jun looked at him as he slid a picture of Gin holding her daughter. Jun smiled and she begin to talk.

"I was supposed to meet Sosuke in the mountain home in Germany."

Kyoraku smiled as he looked at Jun. She began to talk to the picture of Gin and her granddaughter.

"Very Good Jun. You have protected your daughter well," he whispered in her ear.

He walked out the room and stood next to Byakuya. He looked at Ichigo who gave him the thumbs up for a successful session.

"Let's go see your family, Byakuya. Tomorrow we travel to meet Aizen."

"What about her?" Byakuya asked as he stared at her.

Before he could answer, a group of men came in.

"The boss is going to take it from here."

-#-

Byakuya held Gin in his arms as he tried to convince her that she did not have to come to this area. The house they were staying was a few miles where Jun was being held. In the home with them was Ukitake and Kyoraku holding their granddaughter. This is the first time Kyoraku got to hold her and was enjoying every minute of it.

"I want to go and hold her but I think they might fight me," Gin said as he hugged Byakuya tighter as they watch the grandparents fight over holding the baby.

Byakuya lead Gin to the kitchen where he fixed some tea for his wife.

"I don't know if I want to see her or not. Renji is all shook up but Kaname is with him. I can tell by the way he looks at me." Gin tried to wrap he mind around everything that was going on. She looked in the room and saw her daughter sleeping on Kyoraku's chest as he too slept on the couch. Ukitake saw Gin looking and smiled.

Gin looked at Byakuya who was also looking at his daughter also. He wanted Gin to talk to him. He wanted to know her feeling about the whole situation.

"You know, this is supposed to be the happiest time for my family but my birth mother is being held for killing my step mother, who was Renji's mother, who killed our father and Tosen's parents. My mother was more of a mother to Aizen who happens to be the person we are trying to bring down. Did I forget something?"

Byakuya smiled and kissed Gin. "All you have to remember is that you married to a wonderful man and have a beautiful daughter."

For once Gin smiled and started to laugh. They looked back in the room at their daughter. "She is surrounded by people who love her and soon will have a playmate when Rukia and Ichigo have their baby."

Gin became quiet as she placed her hands over her face. She started to cry. Byakuya stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"We are a family. Everyone loves you and Renji. We will not turn our backs on you or him."

-#-

"Where is she? Where is my Jun?" Aizen paced back and forth in his living room.

He had a wild look in his eyes and he was sweating from his brow. His guards usually stay out of his way and let Tosen handle him but with Tosen missing and Jun missing, the guards were afraid of getting in his way.

"We have lost contact with her. We have to assume that she has been captured or killed." A young man of his security team stated as he tried to stay out of his way.

Aizen stopped as he heard the words from the young man. He turned to look at him. He smiled as he pulled a gun and shot the young man square in the face.

Aizen smiled and the young man's body fell. "If you have lost contact with them, then go and find them. I need to have them back here. If you don't understand, I will have you replaced. If you don't believe me, ask your friend on the floor."

Aizen looked at his head of security. He nodded for others to carry the body out of the room. The head of security followed Aizen to his office from the main house.


	21. Like Fathers, Like Sons

_**Another Chapter! Enjoy!**_

-#-

Aizen stood at the bar, pouring a drink for himself and his guest.

I am glad that you accepted my request to see me," Aizen said as he handed the drink to his guest.

"Thank you, Sosuke. I was surprised that you called me. It has been a long time since I've seen you. It must be important for you to call me," his guest spoke as Aizen watch the ring that displayed a family crest. The two men did a toast of their drink before both swallowed their drink in one gulp.

The two men sat in silence before Aizen broke the silence.

"So tell me, how is my aunt?"

His guest smiled as he spoke, "She is well. I sent her to Rome to do some shopping while this current crisis is going on. Tell me Sosuke, do I have a reason to be concern?"

"Uncle, I could tell you that you have no concern but I would be lying. I feel as though the plan with our cure is slowly falling apart. As you know, Gina Ichimaru has married and given birth to a daughter. Her biological mother, Jun, is missing. I have to assume that she has been captured and perhaps dead. The Alliance has gotten a foothold on the company. They have my friend, Kaname, who knows the financial end of the company, is also missing, presume dead."

His uncle looked at Sosuke as he spoke. He noticed that his mental state was starting to fall to the dangerous levels. He see it with his wife, Sosuke's aunt, and had seen it with his Sosuke's father. He thought that the whole family was and still is a mess. But he made his bed with them and now he must clean it up.

"Sosuke, I need for you to stop it. Stop this 'feeling sorry and wanting out get out of the game'. You have been doing a very good job of running our company. But you have run into a stumbling block and now you have to get off your ass and be the leader I made you out to be. I have been more of a father to you than your father ever was. I believe in you." His uncle sat back and crossed his fingers in front of him. He knew he had Sosuke again.

"Uncle Sojun, thank you," Sosuke said, "you always understood me."

**-Flashback-**

_Sojun Kuchiki was the son of billionaire tycoon, Gineri Kuchiki. The Kuchiki family are a family of old money and, of course, new money. They had money and married money. One of the strongest leaders of the Kuchiki family was Gineri Kuchiki. He was the father of two children, a girl and a boy. His daughter, who was the apple of his eye, died in her sleep as young child. Although it was a suspicious death, he later turned his attention to his son, Sojun. _

_As he grew older, his mother began to fear him because she always suspected that he was responsible for his sister's death. Gineri thought it was a silly idea and it made her look as though she was losing her mind. _

_Over the years, the tension between his mother and himself had gone to the point that the two did not even speak to each other. His mother was very much afraid of him. _

_Sojun had come home from college for a Winter break one year. He and his mother, alone in the house, got into an argument which ended with her at the bottom of the stairs. He went back to his room and waited until she was found._

_Years later his father became ill and gave control of the company to Sojun. After a couple of years as CEO of his company, Sojun placed his father in seclusion and made sure no one saw him. No one mentioned him in the company until his death. _

_Sojun was the known as the new good looking CEO. He was the most sought after bachelor. Although rumors spread that he had a taste the women on the 'other side of town', he was also dating the most eligible bachelorette, Hana Aizen. She was daughter of small company but new money tycoon, Nao Aizen. They had the reputation of being very eccentric as well as his children._

_Sojun and Hana were making plans to for their marriage when Hana received word that Sojun had a son and he was caring for the mother and son in another town. She did not tell Sojun she knew of them but she did make a visit to them. Soon after she visited the mother and child, she came back to Sojun with the child, Byakuya, in her arms. Sojun looked at her and smile because she was a woman after his own heart. __**(She told Sojun that when she learned of the child, she wanted to care for him because she could not have children. When she arrived at the home, the mother was dead and Byakuya was crying and hungry. She took the child because she did not want any controversy associated with him.)**__ He knew the truth._

_Hanna's brother was much like her. What separates them is that he does not like to get his hands dirty. He married a woman after a one night stand. She was one who used her status to get things she wanted. She was an embarrassment to the Aizen family. The only thing she did that made the family happy was Sosuke. Her brother would come to her home and cry on her shoulder because he knew he made a mistake. Hanna knew that her brother would always come to her to clean up his messes._

_That night with the help of the nanny Jun, Hanna, Sojun and her brother made Sosuke's mother disappear. But one thing they did not count on was Sosuke witnessing the action. _

**-End of Flashback- **

Sojun looked at Sosuke. "Now, what are you going to do to rectify this situation?

"I need for you to get rid of your son, Byakuya Kuchiki."


	22. Their Plan

Another chapter!

Rangiku was sitting outside at a corner café with her favorite guardian, Ukitake. They were enjoying a lunch as they were waiting for Kyoraku and Kaname to join them.

After they brought Kaname from the Aizen Corporation, Rangiku and Kaname have become an item.

"You look as though you have a secret to tell me," Ukitake asked as he sipped his coffee. He watched as she smiled. He knew that if he stared at her hard enough, she will tell him.

"Okay, Okay already, you win," she smiled, "you always know how to make me talk." She leaned in closer as she began to whisper. "There may be a wedding coming soon. I wonder who?"

Rangiku tried to catch Ukitake's reaction then she had a look of disappointment that came across her face.

"You knew already, didn't you?" Rangiku sat back and pouted.

"Of course I did. Just because all of you are grown now does not mean I have lost my touch," Ukitake smiled, "Beside why do you think Kyoraku is bringing Kaname with him?" Ukitake laughed as Rangiku realized her guardian is still on his game.

"Besides, it should not be our permission that you worry about but your brother Byakuya's permission. I know that he has some say if not the final say in who will be your husband will be," Ukitake smiled as he looked her beaming with her beautiful smile. He remembered how she smiled the first day she met her.

-Flashback-

_Ukitake was in the kitchen preparing dinner for Byakuya and Shunsui when he heard the door open._

"_Byakuya is that you?" he called out. He knew it was him because after one year, Byakuya was always like clockwork when he came home from school. When he turned, Byakuya was not alone. He was holding a young girl's hand. _

_Ukitake smiled and asked, "Hello Byakuya and who is this young lady with you?"_

"_This is Rangiku Matsumoto and she agreed to be my sister." Byakuya said. _

_Ukitake looked at the two and smiled. "Well, Miss Matsumoto, go and wash up with Byakuya. Then both of you come and get a snack and we will talk."_

_Later, at the table, Ukitake talked to the two children. _

_He learned that Rangiku was living on the streets after the orphanage threw her out. She said that when the state stop paying money for her to stay there, she was removed. She said that Byakuya saw her this morning on his way to school. He gave her his lunch and told her that he would be back after school._

_When he returned, five neighborhood boys were surrounding her trying to 'hurt' her but Byakuya came and beat them up. They all ran away._

_Byakuya grabbed her hand and told her, 'I am taking you home with me. My poppa will love you like he loves me. You can be my sister.'_

_After he placed both Byakuya and Rangiku to bed, he and Kyoraku spoke and agreed to keep Rangiku and train her along with Byakuya. The two grew up as close as a sister and brother could be._

_End of Flashback__-_

Ukitake watch as Rangiku smile became broad as she saw her lover, Kaname following Kyoraku. Suddenly, something caught her eye because the smile started to go away.

In a quick motion, Rangiku placed her right on Ukitake and pushed him down. She yelled at Ukitake to get down as she reached behind her back and produced a Gloc G41 and let off a volley of shots. She saw Kaname tackle Kyoraku and produce a Gloc G34 and catch a shooter in the face that was behind them.

As the people around them was running and trying to get out of the way, Rangiku kept her eye on another gunman behind him. She knew that it was one behind her but Kaname, who had her back, shot him before he could get a shot off. She fired her last shot and caught the last gunman in the heart. As he fell to the ground, the silence was shattered as Ukitake yelled out for Kyoraku.

Rangiku gather herself and ran to Kaname as he was putting pressure on a gunshot wound of Kyoraku. Ukitake was talking to Kyoraku as Rangiku called for help. Her next call to her brother.

Byakuya was in the office with Gin and the baby when his cell phone started to ring.

He listened as Rangiku spoke. He hung up and then called down the hall. Ichigo came in the room and Byakuya whispered in his ear. He left as Byakuya came back to Gin.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Gin voice became soft as she looked at Byakuya. His mood had change which Gin and the baby felt.

"We have been attacked. The targets were Ukitake and Kyoraku. Kyoraku was shot but I do not have any updates." Byakuya stopped and looked at Gin and smiled. "I want you to go and be with my guardians. It will be enough protection for you both but I want you to take care of Ukitake."

Gin did not want to argue with him but she knew what he was asking of her. They talked about this day and Gin knew that she had to trust her husband. Byakuya picked up his daughter and held her close to him. He whispered in her ear and kissed her. Gin just watched as it looked as he was saying good bye to his child. He looked at Gin and called her over. The three were hugging when as Ikkaku knocked.

"It's time."

Gin and Byakuya kissed one last time and he gave his daughter to Gin. Ikkaku escorted Gin and the baby to the car. She waived as the car left the building. He stood out until the car disappeared.

"They will be leaving the country as soon as Kyoraku is healthy. The shot was a through and through. He was still in surgery when we last checked. Ukitake is upset but he is keeping it together. Like all of us, we think our guardians are invincible but that makes us love them more," Ikkaku said as he placed a hand on Byakuya shoulder. "We need to go and finish this."

-**At the Hospital**

Rangiku stood in the door of Kyoraku's room as she watch Ukitake sleep in a chair next to his bed. She knew that if she tried to get him to go home to get some rest, she would have a fight on his hand.

She walked in and kissed Kyoraku on his forehead and whispered in his ear. Then she walked over to Ukitake and placed a blanket over him. She kissed him and whispered 'I love you' in his ear. She started to leave when she saw Gin in the door. She came out to speak to Gin.

The two hugged for a long while before either spoke.

"Where is my niece?" Rangiku asked to lighten the mood.

"She being held by her new 'Uncle Kaname'," Gin smiled. A look of joy changed to light worry. "Are you leaving with Byakuya?"

"Of course," Rangiku said with a confident smile, "out of all my brothers and sisters, I am the only that can shoot straight." She laughed for a short time and then said, "They all will be lost without me."

_It was known among the whole security crew, that Byakuya and Rangiku were the best marksmen. One thing that Rangiku could do that Byakuya could not, was she is a left and right handed marksmen. She taught Tosen to sharpen his skills and she also taught Gin how to shoot._

"Gin, I got to go but promise me, you will keep my niece safe and those two safe." Rangiku started to walk away.

"Is Kaname going with you?"

She held up her hand with the thumbs up. "He is meeting me later."

Gin watched her leave.

Gin quietly walked in the room to check on Kyoraku and Ukitake. She checked Ukitake's blanket when she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Kyoraku had opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

Gin was about to wake Ukitake when Kyoraku slightly shook his head no.

"Leave him be," Kyoraku whispered, "I want to talk to you."

Gin was shocked a little but grabbed his hand and came close to him. She offered him some water but he refused. He wanted the oxygen mask off. She looked in his eyes and smiled.

"Your granddaughter is well. She is here and waiting to see you." Gin fluffed his pillows as he tired to sit up.

"Gina, I see that you are here so that means," Kyoraku struggled to get out.

"Please don't push yourself. I know that 'the plan' has gone into effect. I know that when you are strong enough, we will be moving." Gin smiled but a sadness came in to her eyes. Kyoraku squeezed her hand.

"You know Byakuya is about order. Just like you had a plan to bring down the Aizen Corporation, we had a plan also. Just like I told Byakuya the day you left Aizen, I am asking you to trust him." Kyoraku struggled to stay awake but he slowly fell back to sleep.

She kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I trust him and I trust all of you."


	23. The True Leader

Another Chapter!

-#-

In their war room, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Kaname were all in front of computers. Five, 32 inch monitors hung on the wall. Gin was watching each monitor as the lines of information scrolled up.

Rukia and Ichigo were amazed of the information Gin and Kaname gathered from all of the Aizen Corporation. Pictures, emails, and financials reports were being open and categorized. Some folder were encrypted and only Gin and Kaname had to open together and also other could only be opened by Gin. Those files had to have Ukitake and Kyoraku in the room with her.

Gin paced back and forth in front of the monitors as she directed which files would be placed where and archived. She glanced at the corner to the playpen where her daughter was playing with a ball as she was trying to stand and walk.

"Bigan, where do you think you going?" Gin whispered as she watch her daughter laugh at her. She looked at Rukia. "Sister, let me know when you need for me to take over."

Rukia, being seven months pregnant, could not sit for long periods of time but she wanted to help and her skills were needed. Now that Gin is a part of the group, they both tag team off each other.

"I'm okay but the look on Ichigo's face, I may have to stop and rest," Rukia smiled as Ichigo was looking at his watch.

Gin looked at the screen again. "Why don't all of you take a break? Kaname, can you stay? It is time for us to talk to Kyoraku and Ukitake."

Tosen nodded and began to go into another file. Rukia looked at Gin as she walked to Bigan.

"Hello Sweetie. Want to go with your auntie and uncle?" Rukia said as she picked up Bigan. She asked Gin if these files are for her guardians. Gin nodded yes.

As they left the room, Ukitake was pushing Kyoraku in a wheelchair. As they passed everyone, Kyoraku complained that he could walk and that he is not weak. Ukitake ignored him as he kept pushing him.

_They have only been at this location for three days. After he was released from the hospital, Byakuya and Rangiku took over operations. They wanted to make sure that their love ones were out of harm's way. They flew everyone to one of their secret mountain locations. _

As they sat at the table, Kyoraku began to ask questions.

"Gina, when you asked to meet us alone, I believe that you have discovered information that you wanted to run by us," Kyoraku stopped and looked at Tosen and then at Gina again. He looked at Ukitake who had a puzzled look on his face.

"Gina," Ukitake said, "Byakuya gave you permission to tell us, didn't he?"

Gin looked and smiled. "He and Kaname went through everything. Byakuya filled in some of the blanks but his greatest concern is that you, as his guardians, know the truth."

Kyoraku looked at Ukitake. He reached his hand out to him. "Lover Boy, don't be afraid. Byakuya wants us to know the truth. We have to trust them now."

Ukitake took a deep breath and told Gin to go ahead.

Gin and Kaname proceeded, with the help of the files, gave a time line of the Aizen corporation.

_Before the Great War, there were powerful families or what everyone else called 'Old Money'. The Kuchiki Family was an honorable family but was the most powerful out of all the families. They were so powerful, that they eliminated head of the household and took over the other families. Today, The Kuchiki family is one the largest and richest family in the world._

_The Kuchiki family set policy for government which in turn help shape businesses. The Kuchiki family have a lot of money and most of it is hidden. It is why we do not know how much of the 'Old Money' the family has. _

_Sojun Kuchiki is the current head of the Family. Some say that he became the head of the family by killing his father, Gineri. _

_Sojun always claimed that it was not a 'will' but we found a copy in the Sosuke's Archive file. We think his father put it there for safe keeping if his sister, Hanna, would make a move to take over the company or Sojun Kuchiki, who is currently married to his sister._

Tosen brought up a copy of the will. As Ukitake and Kyoraku read it, Tosen highlighted the area stated who is the true head of the Kuchiki Family: **Byakuya Kuchiki.**

Ukitake was slightly surprised as he read the area. That is why Sojun never fought Kyoraku for Byakuya that day. Out of sight, Out of mind. With no will, Byakuya never knew he was an heir. He could not even contest it. But he knew that the will was out there. Ukitake thought that if Sojun found it, Byakuya would be dead.

Kyoraku said that per Yamamoto, Gineri knew of Byakuya and acknowledged him. If all had gone to his plan, Byakuya would be a true head of the Kuchiki Family.

Tosen then pulled up the news article of how Sosuke's aunt found Byakuya home alone crying as his mother lay dead. The article stated that she was a home maker but Hanna knew that she was a former employer of the Kuchiki home staff and Sojun's former lover.

Tosen pulled up a copy of a hand written letter addressed to Byakuya from his mother.

_Byakuya_ _received it when he went to visit his mother's grave. A neighbor found him and stated to him that his mother was a kind person and that she loved him very much. When she gave him the letter, she told Byakuya that his mother was afraid of his father. But she was more afraid of his fiancé. She was to have a meeting with her on the day she was murdered. The meeting was about adopting Byakuya._

Tosen told the group that Sosuke's aunt was the real piece of work. He stated that Sosuke was afraid of her but she never was real aggressive toward him. He told me that for a time, she was like a mother to him after his mother disappeared. Later her role was taken over by Jun, Gina biological mother. That is one of the reason she wanted Gina and Sosuke come together. Sosuke's aunt's marriage to Sojun was to help the struggling Aizen Corporation. The Kuchiki Family is majority stock holders of the Aizen Corporation. And with the vaccine sales on the rise, the Family is the most powerful one and with the Aizen Corporation as their face and Sojun Kuchiki a very, very powerful man.

Gin sat next to Ukitake. They began to look at pictures that were in the archive. Kyoraku recognized the two women Old Man Yamamoto (The Boss) was looking for: Mildred Johnson and Natalya Babikov. He looked at Gin as he called out their names.

Gin told them that she is sure that Mildred Johnson is dead and more than likely Ms. Babikov is dead also. It will be two other women also missing but probably dead because Sosuke had three 'kept' women and he is a killer and he is known to eliminate anyone who stand in his way.

Gin told them that he already told The Boss about the women. They both looked at Gin.

Gin said that while Kyoraku was in the hospital, The Boss requested and meeting with Byakuya and herself. He wanted to meet his great granddaughter, Bigan. "She quickly became the apple of his eye. She has captured her great grandfather's heart."

"After our meeting, he met with Byakuya alone for hours. I do not know what transpired but when my husband came out of the room, I knew he had become a very powerful person in the Alliance." Gin smiled as she made the statement. "You two should be proud because everything you taught him and trained him to do will show today."

Ukitake looked at Gin and noticed that she too have changed. She now is taking a role in the company and also sharing her knowledge to help make it better. She is not taking over Rukia's role in the company but helping making them better and more versatile.

"Gina, you look as though you and Byakuya are of one accord. With you telling us this, what is going to happen?" Ukitake nervously looked at Gin while holding and squeezing Kyoraku's hand.

"Uncle, at this time, the government is about to move in and take over the Aizen Corporation. The Alliance has captured Sosuke Aizen. I don't know if they are going to give him to the international police system or not. He is wanted on multiple charges for questioning in the disappearance of several persons including the people in the pictures," Gin said as she thought how she was chosen to be his wife.

"And Byakuya?" Ukitake asked.

Gin gave the smile that they have all come to love. "He is doing exactly what you two trained him to do. He is going to protect the ones he loves. In fact, your children are there with their brother doing exactly what you trained them to do."

A black car, driven by Kensai, pulled up to the door of the Kuchiki Family Mansion. Byakuya stepped out as he buttoned his coat. He assisted Rangiku out of the car. She inspected her Gloc and placed in the holster in the small of her back. Kensai walked ahead of them as she nodded to her brother. They proceeded to walk pass the members of The Alliance. Kira and Hisagi along with other members had the mansion security team captured and secured in one area. At least the ones that were alive.

The Trio walked through the door to a receiving area. Since no one met them, they followed the sound of voice to a back room.

In the room Byakuya and Rangiku saw their brothers, Toshiro, Ikkaku and Yumichika, standing over the two prisoners they were assigned to subdue and capture. Yumichika smiled and motioned Byakuya over to him.

"They are ready for you," Yumichika whispered in his ear.

Byakuya smiled as he walked in front of the two bound prisoners. Ikkaku gave him a chair to sit. Byakuya unbutton his coat and sat in the chair. He sat back as he crossed his legs. He crossed his arms in front of him as Rangiku came and stood behind. She wanted make sure her brother was well protected.

Byakuya smiled as he greeted the prisoners.

"Hello Sojun and Hanna."


	24. Yumi's Choice

Another Chapter!

-#-

Byakuya looked at Sojun and his step mother Hanna. They both had their hands were behind them in handcuffs.

Byakuya had long lost any paternal or maternal feelings toward his father and step mother. To him at this time, they are part of the group that attacked his guardians; they attacked his family.

Sojun gave a very stoic look at the group that was holding him. Byakuya's siblings started to smile with a light chuckle because that stoic look reminded them of Byakuya. Now they see how he got it naturally.

Byakuya had to give a very sly smile because his siblings would kid him about his 'stoic' stance.

"I fail to see the humor in this situations. Do you know that I will notify the proper authorities about this situation?" Sojun let them all know that he was very disgusted with them. "You have invaded my home and made my wife very upset. You all will pay dearly for disrupting my household," Sojun yelled, "especially you, Byakuya. I am your father!" he stared at Byakuya as if he was trying his best to intimidate him. If looks could kill, Byakuya would be dead.

Yumichika cleared his voice as he was looking at his tablet. He spoke as he was looking through the information on the tablet. "I beg to differ from your statement. It is you and your wife who have been living illegally in this house. Just because you are his biological father does not mean you can demand anything from him. According to the will, Byakuya is the legal heir to the Kuchiki fortune." Yumichika walked close to Sojun and whispered in to Sojun's ear. "It seems as though we have discovered the will of Gineri Kuchiki has been discovered."

Byakuya stared at Sojun and Hanna as their expression on their faces changed.

"There is no will. You are just trying to justify coming into my house. But one thing you fail to see is that we are not afraid of you and I will make it my mission to destroy you. I will start with your guardians then your wife and then," Hanna yelled as she tried to stand.

Rangiku kept one hand on Byakuya's shoulder as she reached for her GLOC and pointed at Hanna. Hanna froze as she slowly sat down and tried to stay still. Sojun sat motionless also because Ikkaku pulled his weapon. Both he and Hanna knew that they would kill them before any harm comes to Byakuya.

After everyone calmed down, Yumichika began to speak again.

"As I said before, the will has been found and the head of the Kuchiki Family has allowed our staff to go through all of the family and all of the Aizen Corporation's file since the Kuchiki Family is the majority stock holder in that Corporation. In fact, I, being head legal counsel for Mr. Byakuya Kuchiki, have called a meeting of the family counsel to discuss the change in leadership. So, Mr. Sojun Kuchiki, this is to inform you that your services are no longer needed and that you are being replaced."

Yumichika looked at Kensai who gave him the signal that the group had arrived to take the couple away. Yumichika nodded because Kira and Hisagi were standing next to Kensai. Yumichika went and stood by Madarame as Byakuya stood.

"Mister and Misses Sojun Kuchiki, I want to take this opportunity to bid you a fond farewell. At this time, I have to prepare for my meeting. From this point onward, Mr. Muguruma will be in charge." Byakuya buttoned his coat and waited for Rangiku and Yumichika to walk ahead of him. Ikkaku and Byakuya walked out together as they met with Kira, Hisagi and Kensai. Kensai informed them where they would be taken. The discussion ended as Kensai's men began to come in with gurneys.

Two men placed needles in both Hanna and Sojun's neck. A few minutes later, the unconscious bodies both Sojun and Hanna were wheeled out to waiting trucks that were unmarked vehicles.

As they came to the car, Kira and Hisagi opened the doors for Yumichika and Rangiku to enter first then Byakuya and Ikkaku. Kira and Hisagi jumped up front and drove to an undisclosed location that was provided The Alliance.

On the ride home, the six sat in silence. All of them were tired from the events of today, but Byakuya knew there would be little sleep. He and his group had two days to prepare for the family meeting and then two days after that, they meet with the government to find out the damages Aizen and his partners did to the company. Yumichika being head of the legal counsel, will be in the fore front of this effort.

_Kaname had been with the company long enough to pass all of the reports to Gin and his group. For the historical files, that is when Gin was placed in her role. Most of the Historical files were done from hard copy to microfiche. From microfiche, they were placed the corporation's server. Gin with Kaname's help, they were able to get the all of the records needed_.

Byakuya watched as Rangiku and Yumichika looking at information on the tablet. He then looked at Ikkaku who was looking at the two laughing.

"You know Yumichika is going to have a major role in the corporation," Byakuya started but stopped. "I know all of us will have a major role in the new corporation."

As they pulled up to the front of the building, Kira and Hisagi opened the doors for the group. Kira handed the keys to the guard as they followed Byakuya in. They entered building to the lobby. They stood in front of the elevator. They all road up the same car because they were going to the same floor. As they got off the elevator, Rangiku did a weapons check with every one and Ikkaku did a radio check.

Byakuya had told the group to rest up because in two days, we will be meeting with the board of directors for the family. "I have to coordinate with Mr. Yamamoto for the meeting."

Yumichika walked to Ikkaku. "I am going to stay with Rangiku tonight to talk and discuss her wedding. I seem to be the only one who understand true beauty."

They laughed as they hugged each other and went their ways to the room.

Byakuya looked at Ikkaku watching Yumichika as he disappeared in the room with Rangiku. He looked at Byakuya.

"Yumi knows that whatever decision is made, we know that everyone will support it." Ikkaku smile and walked into his room.

Byakuya went in his room and headed straight for the bed. He sat down and started to think of past events.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**The first time Byakuya and Ikkaku met was their first fight at the gym. Ikkaku was a student of Kyoraku after he followed Byakuya home one day. Ikkaku was a good student and talented fighter and just like Byakuya, he wanted to mold and train the two together. They became friends and they also help Rangiku train in her fighting ability. **_

_**One day Ukitake noticed someone standing outside the gym across the street. This child waited until Ikkaku got through with his training. The two would walk of together to where they was living. Ukitake would ask the child to come in but the child refused and would walk away. **_

_**One day Kyoraku went to the child and spoke. **_

"_**I see you standing out here waiting for Ikkaku. Are you his friend?" Kyoraku asked as he observed the child. He thought he was the most beautiful child he has ever seen.**_

"_**He is my best friend. He said that he will always protect me." The child gave a slight smile. "Do you protect the white haired man?"**_

_**Kyoraku laughed as he stood. "That white haired man protects me and our children. And yes, he is my best friend." **_

_**Kyoraku started to walk back into his gym when he turned around. "If you like, you can come in and watch your friend train. Or you can stay out here. I think your friend would want you to come inside so he can concentrate on his training."**_

_**The next day he came in to the gym. **_

_**As the days went on, he would watch the three practice and then he would help Ukitake in the kitchen with dinner. Ukitake learned that his name was Yumichika Ayasegawa and that he left home because Ikkaku told him he would protect him. Ukitake learned not to push the children because if they trust you, they will tell you everything. **_

_**He would talk with Rangiku and Byakuya and at times he would only speak to Ukitake. **_

_**Ukitake and Kyoraku started treating Ikkaku and Yumichika like a part of the family. Yumichika stated to speak with Kyoraku and the two began to form a trusting relationship. Ukitake and Kyoraku decided to add the two to their family. Ukitake did not want them out alone in the neighborhood.**_

_**One day, Rangiku came running in the kitchen where Kyoraku and Ukitake were sitting at the table reading the newspaper.**_

"_**Guardians, Yumi has been attacked. Byakuya and Ikkaku are fighting the man. Please come, Hurry!" Rangiku said as she was out of breath but she did not stop moving. She ran out the door with Kyoraku and Ukitake very close on her heels. After about several blocks, Rangiku pointed to a man fighting Byakuya and Ikkaku. Kyoraku told Ukitake and Rangiku to go and get Yumi and take him back to the house. **_

_**He saw Ikkaku and Byakuya working together to bring the man down. The man threw the boys off and was about to attack when Kyoraku grabbed him by one hand. He threw the man to the ground and stood on his hand. **_

"_**You will not hit any of my children."**_

_**Inside the house, Ukitake and Rangiku came in the room where Yumichika was crotched down in a corner. He had a knife in his hand and a body on the floor.**_

"_**Yumi," Ukitake spoke in a low tone, "Yumi it's me Ukitake. I got Rangiku with me." **_

_**He slowly walked over the body on the floor to Yumichika. He kept the knife close to him. He was shaking so hard that Ukitake knew he had to be careful. He slowly reached out to take the knife from Yumichika. **_

"_**Yumi, I want you to give me the knife. I and Rangiku are going to take you home with us."**_

"_**He was trying to hurt me. He and his friend wanted to take me away from Ikkaku." Yumichika started to cry as he slowly let go of the knife. He reached out for Ukitake and hugged him. **_

_**They hugged until the man started to moan.**_

_**Ukitake looked at Rangiku and told her to take Yumichika back to the home. Rangiku grabbed Yumichika's hand and started to run out of the house. Yumichika looked back and saw Ukitake beating the man on the floor. They ran passed the other group and they saw Byakuya and Ikkaku. Yumichika broke away from Rangiku and ran to hug Ikkaku. He felt how afraid Yumichika was. He hugged him back and whispered in his ear.**_

"_**Go with Ukitake and Rangiku. I and Byakuya are going to help Kyoraku to put these men away. They won't hurt you anymore. Here comes Ukitake. Go with him, please. We will be home soon."**_

_**Yumichika let him go and went with Ukitake. He heard several other men come to help them remove the men.**_

_**At the home, Ukitake ran a bath for Yumichika so that he could clean up. "Do you want me to leave so that you would be alone?" Ukitake asked as he was about to go out. **_

_**Yumichika stood next to Ukitake and started to undress. Ukitake walked with Yumichika to get in the tub. Ukitake started to wash Yumichika's back. The whole time Yumichika did not let go of Ukitake. As he started to dose off, Ukitake finally understood the secret that Yumichika was hiding: He is really a She.**_

_**Yumichika continued to hold on to Ukitake as he continued to giving her a bath. He started to hum softly as Yumichika started to relax. She started talking as if to explain why this was the way she was.**_

"_**I want to be a boy so that I can get strong so no one will hurt me," she said as she held tighter to Ukitake.**_

"_**You do not have to be afraid any more. We will train you to be strong. If you still want to be a boy, you can be. You will be anything you want to be. I promise you," Ukitake said as he felt Yumichika fall asleep.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Byakuya thought about how ever since Gin has come into their lives, Yumi started to question her sexuality. But one thing he could always count on. Yumichika will always have his head in the game.

Byakuya picked up his phone and did a video call to Gin. Light chat turned into a conference with Bigan, Ukitake and Kyoraku. Byakuya told all that he expected them to be at the conference in two days and told them to have the information ready for presentation.

After all the conversation and 'I love you', the conversation came back to Gin. She asked how he is feeling after seeing his father. He told Gin of the feelings and hurt he felt until he threatened her and his family. He told her that is when any feelings of sympathy that he had for his father or step mother went away at that moment.


	25. Do you see me Father?

Another Chapter. Thanks for your patience.

-#-

The group of eight men walked in a straight line as they were escorted in to the Kuchiki Family board room.

"Please take a seat," the guard said as the men chose the seats that they normally sat in for their monthly meeting.

As the men sat, eight guards came into the room and stood behind each seated man. All of the men became uncomfortable as they looked around the room and noticed that all the portraits of them and their leader was gone.

"What is going on here? Where is our leader?" one man started shouting as he tried to stand. The guard behind him placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not touch me," the man shouted at him.

The other men started to become vocal and stand. Before it got out of hand, Kira and Hisagi walked into the room.

"Gentlemen, please sit," Hisagi said as he walked to the end of the table. He gave the men a stern look as he opened his coat to reveal his Gloc. "If you continue to disrupt this meeting, you will be removed."

Hisagi looked at Kira and nodded. Kira walked around the room and knocked on the door to the office.

The office door opened Kira bowed and stood aside.

First out the door was Yumichika Ayasegawa. She walked into the in a navy blue woman's business suit that Rangiku and Gin help pick out for her. Like Gin, Yumichika is slowly adjusting to life as her true self.

Kira extended his arm so the Yumichika could wrap her arm around his as Kira escorted her to the chair on the right end.

Next Ikkaku walked out and bowed. Through the door, Byakuya and Rangiku walked out together arm in arm. Byakuya escorted Rangiku to the chair on the left end and then Byakuya sat at the head of the table.

The eight men looked at Byakuya and his staff as Byakuya nodded to Yumichika to begin.

"Gentlemen, I am Yumichika Ayasegawa-Madarame. I am head legal counsel for Byakuya Kuchiki who is the legal leader of the Kuchiki Family."

"What is the meaning of this?" one man shouted.

"Who do you think you are?" another man shouted.

"Where is Sojun Kuchiki?" yet another man shouted.

Hisagi cleared his throat and in a heighted voice, "please gentlemen sit."

The room was quiet.

"I will ask all of you to reframe from interrupting Mrs. Ayasegawa-Madarame. If it happens again, you will be removed." Hisagi waited for about ten seconds then he nodded to Yumichika to continue.

Yumichika continued to speak from the tablet which contained that court documents. She went on for about ten minutes speaking to the fact about the change in control of the Kuchiki Family.

"Now, Gentlemen, what I read to you was the official version of a regime change. Since Byakuya Kuchiki is the current leader of the Kuchiki Family, your services are no longer needed." Yumichika spoke her final words and turned thing over to Byakuya.

"Gentlemen, you served with my father, Sojun. He illegally served as head of the Family which means that he illegally placed you in the position that you currently hold," Byakuya said in his most monotone voice, "but now I am here to right the ship and place the family back as a pillar of the community."

Byakuya sat back and gave a slight smile. Hisagi smiled as he nodded to the guard on the door.

The door opened and eight men dressed in official government suits walked into the room.

"Gentlemen, you are going to be turned over to the proper authorities to face charges that you, along with your leader, committed and will have to answer to," Byakuya said as the government agents walked to the eight men, "the embezzlement to start up to murder."

The men tried to fight the agents but Byakuya group assisted to help control them.

One of the men shouted out as he was being pulled away. "You are just like your father!"

Byakuya stood in his stoic stance and said, "I am not like my father. I am a better man."

After the men were removed, Byakuya smiled at Yumichika and as her to continue.

"Hisagi, please call the meeting to order."

Hisagi pulled a drawer that was at the end of the table. He nodded for the door to open to let Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori into the room. Behind them was Kensai who was there to represent The Alliance. On a secure feed to the wall monitor, Gin and Ichigo appeared on a split screen. Ichigo informed them that Rukia is on bed rest and will not be attending the meeting.

Hisagi produced a gavel and tapped on the sounding block. "I call to order the meeting of the Kuchiki Family Initial Meeting." Hisagi proceeded to do a roll call then he turned the meeting over to the Byakuya.

Momo was asked to be the official stenographer for the family.

-#-

Ukitake stared across the table at the person who has caused so much pain to his family. Ukitake closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He opened his eyes and continued to stare in the eyes of Sojun Kuchiki.

Byakuya and Kyoraku both decided that Ukitake was the best to handle Sojun. Kyoraku knew that he nor Byakuya could not do the interview due to the hatred that was felt toward him. Ukitake knew both of them would kill Sojun rather than speak with him. Sojun spoke first.

"They send you in here to do what?" Sojun said with the look that went stoic. Ukitake noticed that how much Byakuya looked like his father. He knew that it was something different. _Byakuya does smile and have a heart._

"They sent me in here to talk to you. Also to update you on our investigation. You see, you are going away but I did not want you to think that we were sending you away without explaining why you have to go away.

"You see, Sojun, I could care less how you feel about me because after all, I know how it is all going to end. But let me start at the beginning of the story; your story."

Sojun looked at him. He looked as though he dared Ukitake speak.

Ukitake saw the mark on his arm and made a mental note.

"One thing I can tell you is that your father and my father were great friends. They worked together to make this country a great country. Now both did somethings below the law but they worked in unison to make it work.

"Moving forward, I remembered when you were born. Your father was happy to have a son and so was your grandfather. Your grandfather was a very evil man and he played an important role in your life. Let me say that he made you what you are today."

Sojun smiled as he stretch the chains the confined his arms as far as they could go. He placed his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers. "He was a very strong and demanding. He always said that his son, Gineri, was a weakling and did not know what to do with his power."

"Is that why you killed him?" Ukitake asked.

Sojun's smile went away and as a flash of anger came into his eyes. "You are not going to bait me into saying anything."

"Why not? You are not going to get out of this situation. But you do not have to worry because we know everything." Ukitake smiled which made Sojun anger rise. Ukitake decided to push a little more.

"The tattoo on your arm? When did you get it?"

"It is not a tattoo, it is a birth mark."

"Birthmark you say? Birthmarks do not fade and yours has faded." Ukitake pulled out an older picture of Sojun that had a date June 8, 2005. It showed Sojun in a T- shirt with his arm out. It showed the Infinity mark on the inside of his right arm that was very dark compared to now in 2015.

Sojun looked at the picture. He did not say anything. He just grunted as sat back. He tried to hide his tattoo.

Ukitake continued to speak. "I know your father had that birthmark. Just like your son Byakuya. In fact, not only does your son have the mark, your daughter has that mark also."

Sojun looked at Ukitake puzzled. Then he chuckled which turned into laughter. After about a minute, he looked at Ukitake. "I only have one child and he looks like me. Any others are liars."

Ukitake took a photo out of a folder while he was laughing. It was of a woman who favored Yumichika. "I know that you like the women from 'the other side of town'," Ukitake said as he placed the photo on the table close enough to him that he could not look away

Sojun looked at the photos of the woman. Ukitake saw a slow recognition of the woman.

"Your daughter has your eyes. She took your mothers eyes, who had the rare violet eyes." Ukitake looked at Sojun's eyes which were a rare mix of blue and violet. Ukitake noticed that Sojun was trying his best to keep his temper down.

"You met her a few days back when she helped your son, her brother, replaced you as head of Kuchiki Family."

Sojun flashed an angry look at Ukitake. Kyoraku was watching from the room on the other side of the mirror. He felt his phone vibrate. It was a text from Byakuya. He texted that all was well and if wanted to know if he needed at his location. Kyoraku texted back that he had _Love, Rose and Lisa with him. It was more important for him to be with Yumi._

He placed his attention back to Ukitake and Sojun.

"Your daughter is an amazing woman. When she decided to come to me, she did not want to be seen as week. She wanted to be seen as a strong person and her only way was to be seen as a man. You would be proud of her. She was twelve when she decided to stay with me. I saw the mark and knew she was yours. She did not know but your son came to me and said that she had the mark like him. Byakuya said that she was his sister. Byakuya always thought who ever came into our home sister or brother.

"Back to your daughter. She was very lucky to have a young man who told me when they came to us that he was married to Yumichika because he was the only one who could protect her. You should be proud of her. She and her husband, Ikkaku Madarame, have been married for about fourteen years."

Ukitake kept his eyes on Sojun's face. He noticed that Sojun truly did not know of Yumichika, his daughter. He kept looking at her picture and knew that not only did he recognize her but he truly did not know of a child. In fact Yumichika's mother, according to the report died in the same manner as Byakuya's mother.

Ukitake was reading the death report when he turned and looked at Kyoraku.

Kyoraku turned and went to Love who was monitoring Hanna Kuchiki.

"Lisa, get Mrs. Hanna Kuchiki ready in Room two. I think Ukitake wants to talk with her."


	26. Loose Lips

Another chapter!

Kyoraku brought Kensai into the room with Ukitake, Love, Rose and Lisa.

"I want Lisa and Rose in the room with Ukitake. Kensai, I want one of your men in there with them also. I want two men outside the door and two men to help Love with the recording. We need to keep very good records."

Kyoraku took Ukitake in his office and closed the door. Ukitake was shivering and Kyoraku placed a hand on his arm. Ukitake slowly hugged him as he began to cry.

"Lover Boy, I know what you are thinking. Could she be a killer?" Kyoraku said as Ukitake continued to cry. "I think she is capable. Now I am asking you, are you able to push her to tell you the truth?"

Ukitake nodded as he tried to pull himself together. He went to the refrigerator to get an ice pack so that he could place eyes on his eyes.

"I am going to set up things. I will come for you when we are ready," Kyoraku said and he kissed Ukitake on the forehead. "Call Gin or Ichigo to get more info on Hanna Aizen Kuchiki."

Ukitake sat on the couch and laid down. He place the ice pack on his eyes and exhaled. "Give me couple of hours. I will be ready."

As Ukitake relaxed, he started to play back his interview with Sojun. He thought how Sojun every answer he gave, it was like he was covering for someone. Ukitake sat up and found his phone.

-#-

Gin had just put Bigan down for the night when her phone ranged. On the fourth ring, she picked it up.

"Hey Poppa, sorry you just missed your granddaughter. She just fell asleep," Gin said as Ukitake tried to interrupt.

"Gina, I need for you and Ichigo to assist me. I want you to find out all you can about Hanna Kuchiki for me. Please hurry. I need it in an hours. Thank You." Ukitake hung up.

Gin knew when Ukitake gets in a 'need right away,' it must be pressing.

Gin walked into the office when she saw Rukia and Ichigo sitting in front of a computer.

"We were wondering when you would get here," Ichigo said as he continued to type on the computer. "Rukia did not want me to be alone." Rukia was also so typing on a computer. She had her swollen feet in Ichigo's lap. Gin sat at her computer and began to type. She knew that Kyoraku must had called Ichigo for the same thing.

-#-

Hanna Kuchiki sat chained to her chair. They would not trust her at a table so they placed her chair in the middle of the room. The eyelets bolted in the cement on either side of the chair held the chain that was pulled tightly to give her very little or no movement. She was very calm, even smiling as Ukitake walked into the room.

"Hello Mr. Ukitake. I understand that you needed to ask me some questions. Is my husband well? I haven't seen him in," she paused as she was searching for the correct answer to give him. She is the proper woman for such an important man like her husband.

Ukitake wanted to keep her focused and get her to talking. "Your husband Sojun is fine. He told us that he did not have anything to hide. He told us we could ask you anything."

Hanna looked at Ukitake and started to smile again. "As long as he is fine, I am okay with that. Now, what questions do you have about my husband?"

Ukitake smiled and said, "It is all about you Hanna. All the questions I have now are about you. If we get to know you better, we get to know your husband better."

Hanna thought for a minute and then she smiled.

Ukitake gave the best smile he could as he started the questions. "Hanna, how long have you known Sojun? Please be honest with me."

Hanna sighed out loudly and spoke in a soft tone. It was as if she wanted to lure Ukitake close to her but he was not falling for it.

"Hanna, you have to speak up." Ukitake smiled as he listened to Kyoraku in the ear piece that he was able to hide under his hair.

"Don't tell him I told you this but I met Sojun when I was six years old. Now Sojun may not remember it because he and my brother were best friends back then and I was the little girl they had to protect. They always had me tag along with them. But sometimes I could not go with them, especially when they would go to 'that' side of town."

_Ukitake saw how her facial expression changed when she made that statement._

"When they would go out, they would sneak out of the house through hidden passage ways that were throughout the house. I knew how to get in and out of both of the houses, especially Sojun's house without him even knowing it."

_Kyoraku watched how Hanna wanted to talk all about Sojun. He thought that Hanna has a hero worship of Sojun. Something about Hanna's last statement made him think of something. He told Love to pull up the incident with Sojun' sister's death. _

As he read the story, he spoke to Ukitake through the earpiece. "Lover Boy, stop. I need to speak to you."

Ukitake looked puzzled and then he smiled. "Hanna, I have to go and get another pen. I feel as though we have more to talk about. I will be right back."

Ukitake stood from his chair and left. Once he was back in the room with Kyoraku, he began to ask him why he stopped the conversation. He handed Ukitake the papers he had Love print out.

As he read the papers, Ukitake smiled. "This is what I was looking for. I see that you and I are on the same page. I feel as though he has been protecting her for most of her life. It is more to this story, even before Byakuya came into our lives."

Kyoraku looked at the monitors on his desk. It was a live feed of Sojun in one room and Hanna in another room. He spoke to the monitor. "Which one of you will give me I want?"

Ukitake put an arm around Kyoraku. "I want her. She looks as though she wants to tell us what she has done for Sojun and I think we should let her tell us."


	27. Beginnings and Endings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Writers block again. Light chapter. Enjoy!

-#-

Byakuya sat as his desk staring at his daughter and Gin. He smiled as Bigan was saying her first works.

"Who's that right there?" Gin said as she held Bigan and pointed at the computer screen.

"Da Da," she repeated several times as she was touching the screen.

Ichigo came in the room and asked to speak to Byakuya. Bigan kissed the screen as she said Bye to her dad. Gin told Ichigo that she would check on Rukia after she gives Bigan her bath.

Ichigo began to update Byakuya on the latest information. He told Byakuya that the police have lost track of Aizen and that there is an increase in protection of the family. Especially with the family. He also told Byakuya that his father, Sojun, knows Yumichika is his daughter.

After Ichigo left, Gin was back in front of the screen. Byakuya stared at Gin until she blushed. She smiled back at him and asked a question. "What do you want to ask me?"

Byakuya smiled and leaned forward. "What was the information Ukitake asked you to find? Ichigo would not tell me but I know you would tell me."

"Ukitake wanted information on Hanna Aizen Kuchiki. Not anything about your father." Gin smiled because she knew what Byakuya was thinking. "I guess you are thinking about how much I know. Well not as much as you."

Byakuya smiled as he realized how in tune with him she was.

"I know that you want me and Bigan to come and be with you," Gin smiled, "and we want to be with you but, you would not trust anyone else to be with Rukia at this time. Hopefully you will be here for your nephew or niece's birth. She has not told us yet the sex of her baby."

Byakuya told Gin that he planned on being there and also for Rangiku's wedding. Their conversation became more serious.

"Bya, I am going to tell you what I know about your father. I know that you know more and when you are ready, I want to know him like you know him," Gin said as she watch Byakuya go into his stoic posture. She knew that he will listen but not respond.

"I know that your father is a member of The Alliance. I know that your father's father was a member of the Alliance. I know your father loves Hanna Aizen but he is not in love with her. I know that your father loves you more." As Gin spoke to him, she produced a two picture. One was an old picture and the other was a new picture. She held the older picture up first. It was a picture of a young Sojun laying on the couch asleep with his baby son, also asleep on his chest. "When I first saw this, I thought it was you with Bigan but I realized this was a picture of you and your father." Then she held up a picture of Byakuya with Bigan. "Like father, like son."

Byakuya stared at the picture of his father and himself. He felt himself smile as he looked at the picture. Gin saw how Byakuya looked at the picture and continued to speak.

"I found the court documents that your father filed. He and your mother were in a custody battle over you. Your Grandfather promised her that you would be taken care of. Your father agreed to fore go his part of the heritance to get you."

Byakuya was quiet but continued to stare at the pictures. He took a deep breath and stopped Gin. "I love you and I promise I will explain everything to you but I must go. I love you and tell my daughter I love her." And with that, the connection was gone.

Gin smiled and she turned off the computer. She was used to Byakuya's abrupt disconnect. He would do that if she gets too close to the truth. He knew that she knew a lot but did not know the meaning of what she knew.

-#-

Yumichika sat on the couch reading over some documents as Ikkaku was cooking dinner.

"Is your brother coming to eat with us tonight?"

Before Yumichika could answer, her phone ranged. She picked it up and answer. "Hey, we were just talking about you."

Ikkaku watched as his wife mood change. She turned and looked at him and said, "Okay, I will be ready when you get here." Yumichika hung up the phone. "Byakuya is going to the site and he wants me to go."

Tears started to form in her eyes as Ikkaku walked over to give her a hugged.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen. He put away the food and finished cleaning when he heard a knock on the door. As he opened the door, Byakuya stood with his stoic stance. "Come on in Bro," Ikkaku said.

-#-

Kyoraku sat across from Sojun. Since he was restrained, Kyoraku knew that Sojun was no threat to him. Sojun had a content look on his face.

"How is Hanna?"

Kyoraku looked at him and spoke, "Ukitake is going to deal with her. I told him to take a break before he went back in. She was asking about you. As always her concern is you. Also Aizen is missing. Now you would not know where he could be, Sojun?"

Sojun looked shocked. He thought that when they were placed in custody, Aizen was captured also. He looked at Kyoraku and then looked at his hands. Kyoraku smiled and nodded for Lisa to unlock his handcuffs.

After the handcuffs came off, Sojun rubbed his wrist and smiled.

Kyoraku leaned forward and smiled as he stared in Sojun eyes. "Mama told me to always look out for you."

Sojun sat back and laughed softly. "I guess I am going to be paying you back for a while." His smile went away as the tears started to come down. "Thank you," he whispered, "Thank you, cousin." He held out his hand as Kyoraku grabbed it. "I could not have done this if you did not take Byakuya for me. It took every strength of my being to walk away from you and him. Now I have a daughter." Sojun tears fell harder as he spoke. "Now the doctor told me that," he stopped.

Kyoraku looked at his cousin. "You're sick?"

"Cancer," Sojun said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It is in its early stage. The doctor thinks I can beat it. After this is over with, I plan to go to the house in the mountains and,"

"Die?" Kyoraku cut him off suddenly, "Are you kidding me?" You have a son and a daughter and a granddaughter," Kyoraku said as he stood, "you have no right to do that. You have to make amends,"

"Stop," Sojun said forcefully, "please stop." He balled his fist as he looked at Kyoraku. "Don't you think I thought of that but I have burnt too many bridges with my son and now with my daughter?"

In the survey room with Rose, Byakuya stood and watched his father talk to his guardian. He remembered that Kyoraku never downplayed his father. He remembered the times Kyoraku took him to an undisclosed area to meet with his father. He remembered how his father hugged him and told him that he wanted to make sure that he was protected. He did not understand then but as he looked at the monitor with Hanna restrained in the other room, he understood now.

Byakuya looked at his sister, Yumichika, crying because their father did not want to talk to them.

"He has no right," she said, "He has no right not to talk to me." Yumichika got up and walked in the room. Byakuya tried to stop her but she got out of his grasp. The door to the room flew open as she walked in. She walked straight up to Sojun and slapped him.

Byakuya was not surprised how the scene unfolded. He stood stoically as Yumichika confronted Sojun. He started to go into the room, more so to protect his sister, when he heard a voice behind him.

"You know why she did that?" Ukitake said.

Byakuya turned and looked at him. He saw Ukitake leaning on the wall. He had been standing there watching the enter episode unfold. Byakuya took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He smiled at Ukitake and said, "This is what we all wanted for Yumi. She wanted to have this discussion with him." He turned and walked into the room.

In the room, Kyoraku and Byakuya stood as Yumichika confronted Sojun.

"You have no right to decide how you want to leave out of this world. In fact, if you are truly dying, you will not leave this world without talking to me," Yumichika said as she pointed a finger in his face, "I will file an injunction ordering you to the doctor and I and my brother," she pointed to herself then Byakuya, "will make sure I am the executor of the injunction and you answer to me."

Yumichika left the room and continued to walk out. They knew she was going to find Ikkaku and tell him about the encounter.

Byakuya stood in front of Sojun. The two men stared at each other. Sojun took a step forward as did Byakuya. Before he knew it, Sojun was being hugged by his son. He placed his arms around him and hugged him back.

Byakuya whispered in his ear. "You know that my sister was very serious. You will have to sit down and talk with her. You could do it the easy way or the hard way but the conversation will take place.

Sojun looked at his son. "I know that you have questions. Why aren't you worried about me?"

Byakuya smiled and said, "I have your granddaughter. She can make her grandfather talk to us."

Sojun smiled and told his son to call Yumichika. He was ready to talk to her and her husband.


End file.
